Magnificently Mad
by Heavens Evangel
Summary: Alice has been away for four years, and Hatter has not been quite himself lately. Mirana decides to take matters into her own hands with the help of Nivens McTwisp and Mallymkum. Updated 6/1
1. Nervous White Rabbit Stupid Hopeful Girl

Magnificently Mad

Heavens Evangel

Rated: Maybe M...

Pairing: AlicexHatter/Tarrant, Mirana/OC

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters, the world, or anything that has to do with this series. The only thing that belongs to me are OCs.

Chapter One: Nervous White Rabbit, Hopeful Stupid Girl

For four long (agonizing) years, Underland was flourishing under the rule of the White Queen, Mirana, but not all the inhabitants lived truly happy, one individual in particular, wallowed in silent misery. Behind a large goofy smile, lie a man heartbroken, but it had not gone unnoticed by the all knowing and kind monarch. Mirana was worried for Underland's most famous and beloved hatter, Tarrant Hightopp. She called upon Nivens McTwisp and Mallymkum to her throne room one evening for a chat.

McTwisp walked in to the white marble throne room, Mallymkum followed after him closely, wondering what her highness needed of them.

Mirana stood up and made her way to them. "Ah, so glad you two could come." She said in her soft voice.

They bowed to her.

"Why don't I just get to the point, shall I? As of late I have noticed something strange about the hatter."

"Highness?" McTwisp stared up at her.

"He smiles, but his eyes are empty." She said with sadness, her white hair falling over her shoulders as she shook her head.

Mally sighed softly. "He hasn't been the same since Alice left, like he died on the inside." She too looked quite distressed about the changes in her beloved hatter.

Mirana sighed. "I see, poor Tarrant. Then we shall just have to remedy this." A smile crossed her features as she practically glided to her throne. She sat down upon it slowly, with much grace and elegance although she was among trusted friends.

"How?" McTwisp asked as he looked at her, somehow he had a feeling it would mean several more weeks out in Aboveland with animals who wore no clothing and did unspeakable things meant for the privacy of one's nest out in public without a care as to who was watching, more weeks of almost getting eatten by the wild Abovelanders. It caused him to shudder.

"We'll just have to lure her back." Mirana said with a smile. "I'm quite sure she has done what she has set out to do."

Mallymkum felt herself light up, Hatter would be himself again, and she couldn't wait to tell him.

Mirana looked at her knowingly. "Mally, I need you to keep quiet about this; we want this to be a surprise. McTwisp, I want you to find Alice, explain to her that there is someone in Underland who need her.... muchness."

McTwisp nodded wearily, yet vigourously, who was he to deny the queen that had given him and the other inhabitants of Underland a beautiful and peaceful place to live in. "Y-Yes Your Highness."

"Mally, go with him, two bodies in search are far better than one."

The dormouse nodded to her, oh how she itched to tell Hatter.

Mirana dismissed them and the two went off to prepare.

Alice Kingsleigh had just arrived home to merry old London after a long business trip, father's business had flourished thanks to the posts that Alice had set up in China and as far as Japan. The business had been more than good to her. But now there was only one thing on her mind, the Hatter. Her dreams of him and his eyes filled with sadness haunted her. A few more loose ends to take care of and she would return to Underland, return to her hatter. She smiled a little so deep in thought that Alice failed to hear the door of her room open as she stared out the window to over look the gardens that held the entrance to the place where her heart belonged.

"Alice."

"Mmm?" She was hardly paying attention.

The older woman sighed. _That girl, constantly with her head in the clouds. _She went over and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Mother, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I noticed." She chuckled. "Head in the clouds, or maybe in Wonderland?"

Alice looked at her and blinked, a look of confusion crossed her face. "I thought you didn't believe in Underland..."

"Well, it seems your whimsy has rubbed off on me, or perhaps I have just been visited by something impossible and wonderful at the same time. Perhaps I should take up you practice of believing in six impossible things before breakfast." She smiled to her.

Alice was surprised at that. "An impossible visit?"

"Mm, by a rabbit in a waistcoat and a white mouse with a bit of an attitude. Or perhaps in my old age I have begun to go mad."

"Mally and McTwisp?" Her eyes widened as excitement pulsed through her veins. "Where are they?"

The door opened slowly and McTwisp with Mally on his shoulder peeked in.

Mally jumped down. "Alice!" She ran to her and climbed up her leg, scaled her jacket and stopped at her shoulder.

"Mally! It's been so long!" She couldn't help but give her a kiss. She made her way to McTwisp and kneeled down to hug him. "Oh how I've missed you two!"

McTwisp could not help but blush. "A-A-Alice."

She smiled. "How are things? How has Underland been fairing under Queen Mirana?"

Helen shook her head. "I'll prepare some snacks for your friends, I'm sure they've had a long journey." She smiled to them and went off to prepare a tray of carrots and cheese for the two, hoping that it would not offend them. _Oh dear, I hope I'm not going to offend them with this. They do seem like... civilized creatures, I would dislike getting on their bad side._

Once she was gone, Alice lifted up McTwisp and brought him to the bed. She sat down and released him, then brought her legs up to the bed, crossing them in Indian style. "So, tell me everything! What have I missed and what brings you two here?" Although she wanted to know about all that, she really wanted to know more about Hatter... if he was alright, if he's calmed down, if he's gotten more mad. A part of her feared he had gotten worse in her time away.

"Everything is fine. Bayard and Bielle have had another litter of pups and the older ones are helping them take care of them. Chess is still causing mischief, the tweedles are the same as ever with what they're hitting each other every given chance and confusing the rest of us. Underland has changed quite a bit; you wouldn't be able to recognize it." McTwisp rambled on but did not once mention the Hatter.

Alice frowned at that, the one person she wanted to know about he wasn't telling her.

Mally could see the frown and noted her frustration.

Helen entered the room with a tray of sliced carrots and cheese as well as some other vegetables. "Here we are dears. I hope this is enough for now. May I bring you something to drink, it's almost tea time."

"Tea sounds nice, thank you."

Alice nodded to her and took a carrot for herself, enjoying it. "Thank you mother."

She nodded and left the room to put on some tea.

Mally looked at the cheese and raised a brow. _She must think me a common mouse... but a good spot of cheese wouldn't hurt... _She stabbed at it with her pin sword and took the chunk, starting to nibble it.

Alice noticed the look and couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Oh dear, ah I have a tea cup you can use Mally."

Mally looked at her. "Alright, it doesn't match does it?"

"No, it's totally different from the set mother uses."

The dormouse gave a look of approval and sat down, eating her cheese.

McTwisp only shook his head, looking at the carrots and failed to resist them, it had been awhile since he had these, especially as fresh as that. So he partook of them quite happily.

It was hours before anyone mentioned the hatter, and it was annoying Alice to no end. She wanted to know if he was alright at least. Finally having the last straw she looked to the two of them and crossed her arms. "So, why haven't you two once mentioned the Hatter?"

Mally looked up and cocked her head to the side. "What ever do you mean?"

"You know full well what I mean, neither of you have mentioned him once..." a dark thought crossed her mind and she shook it off. "He's not...."

"No no! take that thought out of your head now girl." Mally flailed her hands around, looking up at her.

McTwisp shook his head. "Hatter is doing well..."

Alice noticed the slight hesitation in his words and peered down at him. "McTwisp..."

"W...What?" He started to wring his hands in nervousness.

"What is wrong with Hatter?" There was nothing but worry in her eyes as she waited for at least some kind of news.

Mally fidgeted. "Well... the Hatter he's.... alright."

"I feel there is a but in there somewhere."

"But... He's not... _himself_ entirely... so to speak..." Mally was hesitant to tell her why.

"What do you mean not _himself_?"

"Well, he's working and all but he smiles and it's just not the same."

"Not the..." She sighed. _Why do I feel like I may be the blame?_ "I want you to send word, that I will come back, but there are just a few more things I need to complete here. Will you do that for me?"

Mally nodded. "Y-Yes we will."

Nivens noticed the time and panicked. "We must be off! The Queen is waiting for us."

She nodded. "We'll see you again Alice."

Alice nodded and stood, going to open the door for them.

Nivens nodded to her and jumped off the bed, Mally climbed onto his back and Nivens hopped off out of the room and the house, into the garden and back through the rabbit hole to tell the Queen the news.

Helen came in not too long afterwards and looked around the room. "You're friends are gone?"

"They had a meeting with the Queen."

"Mm..." She saw the look in her eyes and sighed. "Something troubles you."

"Well I..." She sighed softly. "A friend seems to be in trouble and I have a feeling it may be my fault."

"A friend?"

"The Hatter"

Helen sat down on the bed. "You know Alice, when you speak of this Hatter, your eyes light up a bit."

"They do?" She looks up at her, unsure.

"What is the problem with him?"

"They say he hasn't been the same since the time I left."

Helen stared at her beautiful, pale, blonde haired daughter and noted how she sat full of worry. Several thoughts dawned on her. "You have feelings for this Hatter, don't you?"

Alice looked up. "You're... quite perceptive... more than I ever thought you to be mother."

"Well, perceptiveness comes with age." She said with a smile, "this- Hatter- means a lot to you, I can see it in your eyes as you speak of him. You're more than just concerned you're down right worried. How long has it been since you were last in that place?"

"Four years now to this day."

"Mm... I see. A-Are you planning on returning?"

"I was, I am." Alice was hesitant to tell her mother how badly she wanted to return the moment she stepped foot in London.

However, Helen could already tell what was running through her daughter's mind. "Then, you will go back."

Alice looked up. "Mother?"

"I'm old, I have my servants and your sister Margret and her children to take care of me. I do not need to depend on you." She smiled more as she reached over and placed a hand on hers.

"There are a few things I need to finish here mother, before I run off to Underland. Like my assets here, and arrangements for you. I've waited four years, I can wait a few more days."

Helen examined her for a bit. "Alright. But don't take too long, you'll end up prolonging things more then you have to. I should hate it if anything comes up and makes you leave again."

"Then I'll put my foot down and say no."

She stared at Alice for awhile and heaved a soft sigh. "Alice, I will miss you when you go, you will return at least every once and a while to visit me.... won't you?"

"I'm not sure if I can, but knowing her highness she can always make a potion to allow me to come here, if for a short amount of time." Alice gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure there is a way to communicated between worlds. If Nivens and Mally could come here to visit me I'm sure I can come and visit you."

Helen felt a weight lift from her chest and nodded happily. "Then I give you my blessings, like I'm sure your father would if he had been here." She stood and went to her, pulling her into a long hug before kissing her on the forehead and leaving the room.

Alice watched her go and laid back in bed, thoughts swirling in her mind. She would take care of what she needed starting tomorrow. She was hopeful that by the end of the week she would be able to return to the only place she ever really felt at home and back to her beloved Hatter. A smile crept onto her face as she thought on this, her eyes finally drooped as she fell into a deep sleep.

-----------------

AN: I hope you like it so far, working on the next chapters. I hope to have them up soon. Hopefully this won't format weird like the other one I posted today.


	2. In Which Preparations Are Made

Magnificently Mad

Heavens Evangel

Rated: Maybe M...

Pairing: AlicexHatter/Tarrant, Mirana/OC

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters, the world, or anything that has to do with this series. The only thing that belongs to me are OCs.

__

Alice watched her go and laid back in bed, thoughts swirling in her mind. She would take care of what she needed starting tomorrow. She was hopeful that by the end of the week she would be able to return to the only place she ever really felt at home and back to her beloved Hatter. A smile crept onto her face as she thought on this, her eyes finally drooped as she fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter Two: In Which Preparations Are Made

Nivens and Mally arrived at the white castle just an hour after leaving Alice's company, both bubbling with excitement. "Your Highness! Your Highness!"

Mirana looked up to them from her papers and smiled. "You've returned. What word have you?"

Mally jumped up and onto her shoulder where she whispered the news.

"Really?! This is wonderful news. Did she say how long?"

She shook her head. "But knowing Alice she'll try to get everything done within the week."

"Then we too, must prepare for her arrival, although quietly."

Nivens nodded jumping up and down. "She looked older but not by all that much. I think you may have competition with her Your Highness."

Mirana couldn't help but give a smile. "That's good; I haven't had competition for years. Perhaps this will give me a break from people staring at me all the time."

Mally burst out into a fit of giggles.

Nivens shook his head at the partly mad dormouse.

Alice awoke the next morning, her head filled with six impossible things. _One, Mother and Margret will live peacefully without me. Two, the company will continue to expand and flourish in my absence. Three, I can leave my assets to my mother and leave an inheritance to my nieces and nephews. Four, my business partners will understand that I have other matters to attend to. Five, I can return to Underland. Six... I can tell Hatter how I feel._ As Alice thought of her six impossible things for the day, she had gotten out of bed and unclothed herself to wash, brush her teeth, and fix her hair before getting dressed again and heading down for breakfast.

Helen already sat at the table and smiled when Alice arrived down the stairs and entered the dining hall. "Alice, good morning dear."

"Morning mother." She greeted with a soft smile as she sat down. She fixed her skirt so it would not ride up in the process or get wrinkled.

"So, your preparations start today dear?"

"Yes, I'm going to call a meeting to relieve myself of my duties and pass them on to someone else. Then I'm going to work on getting my assets together and gather some things of importance to me before I go."

Helen nodded, serving Alice a plate of breakfast. "Well, eat up, it seems you've got a long day ahead of you."

She nodded and began to eat her meal, all sorts of hopeful thoughts ran through her head. _Hatter... I'll get to see Hatter again._ She could feel her heart pounding in her chest at the prospect of seeing him once more and being able to stay. She was elated that her mother was so supportive of this

It had been well into the morning when Lord Ascot, her elder partner arrived at her home with a few others upon her request. She nodded to them and led them all into the study, her brown eyes set with determination. Once they were all settled into seats in the study she nodded once more to them all. "I believe you're all wondering why I called you to my home today on such short notice."

They all looked at her with rapt attention, wondering truly why she would call on all of them.

"I have reached a critical time in my life where I must think of what I am going to do with the rest of it. So, I've called you all here today to inform you that I will be stepping down from my post to pursue other ventures." She heard surprised gasps but only shook her head. "I will not change my mind, if the company continues on this path it will flourish more than it ever has before. And I have faith in all of you."

"But Alice who would replace you?" Lord Ascot asked his brows furrowed. He knew he could never keep this adventurous girl tied down for too long, but the thought of losing her brilliant mind scared him.

"I have a list of people in mind who could do so already prepared for you Lord Ascot. The choice on who gets the job is up to you."

He sighed; there was no fighting this girl when she was determined to do other things. "Well you know our arms are always open to you."

She nodded. "Yes sir, to that I am grateful."

"Well... then I'm sure you have other things to do..."

Alice nodded and saw them off out of the study and out of the house. "Fairfarren."

Tarrant may have been mad, but he was not a stupid man. He noticed how strangely the others were acting all of a sudden, and the castle was getting busier. One of the voices piped up in his head. _Maybe they're just celebrating something, Frabjous day **is** coming up._ He raised a brow at how reasonable the voice sounded. _Why should I care anyway? It's not like the person who gave us all this peace will be here to celebrate it._ His eyes swirled to a deep yellow. He shook it off and went back to work on his hats, his only true comfort. He noticed the hat was starting to become another one for her. How many had he made now? He lost count. He turned in his chair, his messy hair had gotten longer over the last few years and he managed to keep it more... kempt. He had to look his best since he was once again Royal Hatter.

The smell of vapor entered the room, the sound had been silent, or perhaps it had been loud, he had been too far into his thoughts to have noticed it either way. Chessur floated around, annoyed. He didn't even notice him there. HOW RUDE! He inwardly sighed, then a grin slowly rose to his face. "Hatter~" He purred close to his ear, causing the man to jump almost out of his chair and out of his depressing thoughts.

"Chess..." He frowned as he righted himself and looked at him. "What is it?"

"I came to admire your.... sweet.... hat." He stared over at the hat that was missing from the Hatter's head, a hat he hardly wore any more since Alice left. He'd wear it again if he had a person to wear it for.

"Leave the hat alone Chess, we discussed it."

"Ah yes, saving it for a special occasion." He gave a large smile. "Well you're a hatter you can at least make me.... a copy of such a glorious hat. I'd very much like one."

Tarrant fought the urge to roll his eyes. "A hat on a cat, a cat in a hat..." The madness began to resurface if only for a little bit. "A cat in a hat sitting on a mat and snapping on gnats while having a chat."

"Hatter."

"I'm fine..." He cleared his throat. "Why are you really here Chess?" His brows furrowed.

"I told you why, I want a copy of your hat."

He sighed. "Fine, I shall make you one if it will make you leave me alone." He sat back down and set the hat he had in his hands on a wooden head. He stared at it for a bit, he admired the blue satin he had chosen for the design. It had been similar to his own but smaller, daintier, definitely for a woman, a woman he wished was his. Even in his thoughts he ranted like a madman.

Chess nudged him, concern in his eyes. _Her highness was right, he's definitely not the same... this **surprise** will be good for him._

Tarrant just gave a nod. "I'm fine." He squeezed out before beginning to work on a hat for Chess. "If you don't mind I will be changing the colors to something more suitable for you."

"That's fine." He looked back to the magnificent hat and almost drooled at it. It had to be the peacock feathers, or the shiny pins, or the long sash that dangled. The cat in him began to stare at the shiny parts catching sun light; he could feel his eyes getting wide with delight.

Tarrant raised a brow and looked at him. "Chess."

"Precious.... hat." He popped the t, dying to run his paws against the hat. It was just so unique.

Hatter was beyond annoyed at this point. "Chess, the hat will be ready in a few hours, come back then."

Chess shook himself out of it, it was worse than that time he found that patch of cat grass in the forest. He cleared his throat. "Yes, I'll come back later, until then Tarrant." He poofed away, but not before rubbing his mist against Hatter's hat in delight.

Tarrant shook his head. _And they call me mad, get that cat near shiny things or that, cat grass we found that one time and he gets all strange._

Chess appeared by the queen's side and gave a large grin.

Mirana looked at him. "Well?"

"Doesn't suspect a thing. I have him working on a hat for me." He fought the urge to drool.

Mirana caught it and surprised a giggle, she cleared her throat. "So how did he seem to you?"

"Defiantly not himself highness."

"Yes, but that will be remedied. Chess, I need a favor of you."

"Yes?" He looked at her with interest.

"Watch over Mally, I fear she may crack and ruin the surprise." She said with a sigh.

Chess gave a look, he was hoping it would have been something more important then to watch a dormouse. "Very well... highness."

"You'll be well compensated." She smiled and pulled out a blade of cat grass from a pocket hidden in her dress.

Chess' eyes widened. "C...Cat....grass...."

"Go now Chess, You'll be highly rewarded once this is over."

Without another word, he poofed away.

Mirana sighed softly then stood up to go over the details. _There will be a happy ending, I'm sure of it. No not an ending, a beginning._ She smiled to herself and went to where she was hiding the small details.

Alice spoke with her lawyer and was just beginning to get things together. She was determined to provide her family with the funds she accrued over the last four years. She wouldn't need them in Underland. A thought began to form in her head. _What will I do when I'm there? I'm sure Queen Mirana would give me something to do. _She thought about how happy she'll be when she and the Hatter see each other again. _But what if he doesn't want me?_ She grimaced at the thought, feeling depression come down heavy on her like high tide crashing into a strong, yet crumbling mountain. Her lips pursed together in a frown as her brow furrowed. _Alice, you will be happy._ She sighed a bit. _I hope_. She shook her head and went back to writing up papers with instructions of what to do with her money. In no way was Lowell to have his filthy hands on it, the money was strictly for her mother and her niece and nephew's schooling.

While she prepared she hadn't noticed the eyes peering at her from the crack of the door, nor did she notice the person leave with a smile upon their face. _Finally I'll be rid of that ridiculous girl, this is splendid news. Soon I'll have access to all that pretty money she has._ He smirked. _Once I do I'll get rid of that idiot wife of mine, those nasty children, and that doting mother in law._ He laughed to himself. _This calls for a celebration._ He ran into Helen in the hall way. "Oh, Helen, is it true that Alice is going somewhere?"

Helen gave a weary look. "Yes it is."

"Well, we should give her a going away party shouldn't we?"

"Well I'm sure her niece and nephew would want to see her off."

"Yes... they did somehow manage to take after her." There was a frown beginning to form on the left hand corner of his mouth, but he fought it off and forced a smile.

Helen nodded. "Wonderful children indeed."

"Yes... wonderful." He wanted to gag, oh how he hated, no _loathed_ those children.

"Well, you're right; a party should be in order. Thank you for the idea Lowell."

"Yes well you're welcome." He forced another smile and walked away.

Helen watched him go and frowned. _I have a feeling he's up to no good. I should have never let Margret marry that man._ She sighed a little. She went to the door to peak in and saw Alice hard at work. She sighed once more and opened the door. "Alice."

"Mm? Oh good evening mother." She smiles.

She smiled to her as she went into the room. "Don't you think you should rest now?"

"Well yes but I'm going over some important details."

"Such as?"

"The money, conditions over and who will be receiving it."

"Oh?" She sat in a soft plush chair and looked at her, waiting for more details.

"Well, the most important condition." She looked it over, "is that Lowell will not be able to have one filthy hand on the money. You will preside over it Mother, should Margret or the children need it you can disperse it."

Helen was surprised that she would trust her to it. "Me?"

"Yes you mother. I don't trust Lowell with money, or with Margret or the children for that matter. I dislike that man terribly."

"I do as well my dear. I regret letting her marry that louse."

Alice was yet again surprised by her mother. "Mother I've never heard you express such sentiments towards Lowell before. I thought you liked him."

"Well while you were away I saw him do things that I dare not repeat to Margret."

"You as well then?"

Helen looked at her surprise. "You've seen him?"

"Yes, four years ago at the would be engagement party of Hamish and I. I caught him with some woman named Hattie something or other. I'm sure she wasn't the first nor the last. He's got such darkness in his heart."

Helen sighed. "Divorce is such a nasty thing, but... Margret should not remain in such a relationship. She's wasting her years with that man."

Alice nodded in agreement. "She'll have to see that for herself."

Helen nodded as well. "Indeed, but with children in the middle it will be quite difficult."

"Indeed."

"Well I'll leave you to it. Don't go to bed too late Alice, you'll need your rest to tackle the rest of the things on your list."

"Of course mother." She watched her stand and go to her.

Helen went and kissed her on the forehead. "Until tomorrow Alice."

"Good night mother." She watched her leave the room and close the door behind her. Alice sat back and rubbed at her eyes. She didn't have time to worry about Margret, she was older than her and had a mind for herself, Alice had Alice to worry about right now. She nodded to herself and went back to work.

---

Author's note: Thanks to all who added the story and who reviewed so far. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. FF keeps formating my stories wrong .


	3. Where Alice Falls Down in a Rabbit Hole

Magnificently Mad

Heavens Evangel

Rated: Maybe M...

Pairing: AlicexHatter/Tarrant, Mirana/OC

KiaraGil101: They'll see each other soon, I promise!

Inubaki: Really you liked that part I thought it was so cheesy after I wrote it XD

StarKiss666: I'm trying to write at least a chapter a day and post them up quickly. I hate leaving people with cliff hangers since I hate being left with cliff hangers too .

Thanks for so many positive reviews!

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters, the world, or anything that has to do with this series. The only thing that belongs to me are OCs.

* * *

_ "Good night mother." She watched her leave the room and close the door behind her. Alice sat back and rubbed at her eyes. She didn't have time to worry about Margret, she was older than her and had a mind for herself, Alice had Alice to worry about right now. She nodded to herself and went back to work. _

Chapter Three: Where Alice Falls Down into a Rabbit Hole

It had been a week, Alice had prepared herself to leave packing her more important belongings, trinkets she acquired and things she had gotten on her travels that she wanted to share with everyone back home in Underland. Home. Yes that's what it was to her, more than the home she had grown up in or the place she knew, Underland was where her heart was. She felt jittery just thinking about it. She had slept in that morning, her mother or sister hadn't even bothered to wake her. It left her a little down heartened. She was planning on leaving early that morning so she can have more time to travel around Underland, but now she was behind on her planning.

Helen knocked on the door and entered. "Alice?"

"Oh mother..." She stepped out of her wash room, fully dressed. She was beginning to run a checklist of things she needed/wanted to bring with her.

"You're leaving today then?"

"Yes, I was planning to leave in the morning but neither you nor Margret woke me this morning."

"Forgive me." She gave a smile. "Why don't you come down and eat?"

"Right, of course. I'll be there in a minute mother." Alice gave her a soft smile, she would miss how close they've gotten in the last few days. Hopefully she'll find a way to come and go when she pleased, she would have to talk to Her Highness when she got the chance.

Helen left the room and smiled to herself before heading off downstairs and out to the backyard, where a ton of people were waiting for Alice to come down.

It was a little while later that Alice came down, setting her bags by the stairwell. She wondered where everyone was. She sighed and looked around the house before going off to the backyard. _She probably decided on having brunch out here..._ What she saw when she stepped out was something entirely different. "Oh my..." She stepped out and saw a crowd of her close family, the Ascots and Lowell (hardly worth mentioning).

Helen smiled to her. "Alice..."

"Mother." She felt weary; at least it wasn't like that engagement party when hundreds of people showed up. She shook her head and went to her. "What is all this?"

"It's a going away party, you'll get a chance to say good bye to the people you care about. It wouldn't have been fair for you to leave without saying goodbye to them."

Alice nodded. "Of course... mother." How she terribly hated functions such as these, but over all she hated she hated saying goodbye.

Margret went to her and grabbed her arm. "Come with me."

Alice blinked and followed her. "Um, what is this about?"

"You leaving."

"What about it?"

"Where are you going?" She asked once they were out of ear shot of everyone.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Don't tell me that dream world of yours. Really Alice, get your head out of the clouds, you were doing so well for yourself, why would you leave the company?"

"Because, I don't have much else to do with it, I'm confident it can go further on its own without my help. Really Margret, I told you before, I love you but this is my life and I have to make the rules or else I'll never be happy."

Margret frowned. "Alice."

"Don't Margret, I don't want to argue with you." She sighed. "This is supposed to be a good day."

Margret couldn't help but sigh, the frown creasing her eyebrow. "Very well. I only hope that one day you will realize your mistakes before it's too late. You don't want to end up like Aunt Imogean."

"I wish you'd realize yours." Alice made a face and just had to walk away from her. Sometimes she felt Margret got what she deserved with Lowell. Alice looked around and saw her niece and nephew running around and playing, she made a move to join them, she would miss them terribly.

Lowell was watching Alice from a far, a scowl hidden deeply in the corner of his mouth, oh how he disliked that meddling girl, he would finally be rid of her soon. Once rid of her he can take the money, get rid of Margret, get rid of his mother in law, and finally rid of those two stupid children, the two he hated the most.

Alice felt eyes watching her and looked over to Lowell. She scowled in his general direction. _He's up to something._ She noticed Lowell look away and at a young woman, giving her eyes. She saw him go after her and nodded to herself. "You two be good now." She patted the children on the head. She followed Lowell with her eyes and watched where he went. _Its high time Lowell gets caught._ With that she quickly found Margret. "Margret, Lowell went off into the garden, he's looking for you."

"Oh, alright, thank you Alice." Margret went off in the direction.

Alice sighed and thought to herself. _I do hope that was the right thing to do, but both Lowell and Margret need to be taught a lesson._

It was a few minutes later when Margret came out from the gardens, her face flushed red with anger.

Lowell followed soon after, tucking in his pants, his face marred by a big red hand print across it. He was uttering words to Margret, trying to get her to stop. But when she did, he got a whole bowl of punch slammed down on his head, soaking his white clothes red.

_Down with the bloody red louse._ She chuckled to herself. _This party is already starting to drag; if this keeps going on like this I may just start imaging things._ She sighed to herself and noticed the twin children looking at their father with matching scowls. She went to them and placed a hand on their shoulders. "What is it children?"

"Father's a louse."

"A big one."

Alice was surprised to hear Hale and Evangeline speak that way. "What do you two know about that?"

The four year olds made a face at her. "We saw what daddy did."

She grimaced.

"Mommy never believed us."

"Until now." Evangeline said, finishing her brother's thoughts.

Alice looked up and couldn't help but smile and take in the sight of Lowell's terrifyed face. Margret most likely promised some terrible punishment and he wasn't liking it. It would be a look she would remember forever. She hoped her sister would finally be rid of him and go back to living with mother with the children in her absense.

Others came to greet her after the whole scene between Margret and Lowell. They wished her good tidings and luck in wherever it was she was going. Of course she thanked them and tried to enjoy herself in this uncomfortable setting.

It was well into the afternoon when the crowd finally dispersed and left. Alice was more than overjoyed to finally be left alone. Once it was just her and her mother, she gave her a full on hug. "I will miss you mother."

"And I you Alice." She hugged her in return before letting her go. "Fairfarren Alice..."

Alice pulled away and lifted her bag. She nodded to her and headed off into the gardens, walking through the maze. She stopped at a clearing and sat down on the bench. "Father, I'm leaving now." She ran her hand against the bench. "I'll always think of you and mother, please wish me luck." She lay against the bench remember when she was just a little girl.

_"Alice I'm going to get you!" Came a male voice from a far._

_ She giggled happily. "No you aren't father!" She ran through the maze, her blond curls bouncing around her shoulders as she ran through the maze, trying to find the clearing. She soon found herself very lost in the maze. She made a face._

_ "Alice." Her father called out, sounding even farther than before. "Where are you dear?"_

_ "I don't even know father..." She kept walking on, feeling around hoping to find it soon, she was starting to get tired and a little hungry._

_ "Stay where you are, I'll find you!" He called out sounding closer. Eventually he found her and snuck up on her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "There you are."_

_ She felt her tummy rumble a bit. "You found me; thank goodness I was afraid I'd be lost forever."_

_ "Nonsense Alice, I would never let you be lost forever." He lifted her and carried her to the clearing, setting her down on the bench. He reached under it and produced a small basket. "I bet you're hungry."_

_ Alice's stomach grumbled, causing her face to streak with red from the embarrassment. _

_ He chuckled and reached in for some strawberry tarts. "Don't tell your mother or it will be off with my head for letting you spoil your dinner."_

_ She giggled and sat with him on the bench, sharing the tarts happily with him._

She sat up and patted the bench. "Fairfarren father." She stood and navigated out of the maze, after a bit she finally found the tree. She felt nervousness beginning to rise in her belly. _Home, I finally get to go home._ She couldn't help but look back at the old home, chewing on her bottom lip just a bit as she did so. She sighed softly then began to turn back towards the rabbit hole, but as she did she felt herself get tugged in.

Much like the last two times, she fell in but kept herself calm this time, managing to avoid the floating furniture and remembering to mind the piano, keeping calm as it came in dangerous proximity to her face, gulping a little. When she finally stopped falling she saw the hanging ceiling upside down, or was it right side up, the place could be so confusing. Her hair was standing up, she looked up. "Oh bother." The room righted itself and she slammed hard against the actual floor. "Oof," The bag landed on her in the process.

She made a face and looked around her, sitting up and pushing the bag off of her before finding the key and the potion. She set the key on the floor and drank the pishsalver, damn near gagging at the taste. She broke off a piece of cake before beginning to shrink. "I wish they would make that taste better..." She said as she began to shrink, her clothes falling off her. She held the piece in her hands and set it on top of her clothes. She dragged it onto the bag with much difficulty. She picked up the key and using both arms she lifted it, unlocking the door. She went through, dragging her bag through, after it was through the door it closed behind her.

She sighed a bit. "Oh dear..." She reached to the dress and tugged it down. She climbed on it and grabbed the piece of upelkuchen and ate it, instantly growing back to size. She rubbed her hands clean and grabbed her dress, putting it back on. Alice proceeded to look around. "Nivens was right, I wouldn't recognize this place." She crossed her arms. _I wonder, which way is it to Mamoreal... _She thought as she lifted her bag and brought it to her shoulder.

Over the last four years the brightness of Mamoreal spread throughout all of Underland, even making it as far out at the door way to her old home. She smiled at how nice everything looked, but then the thought of a certain person came to her mind again, making her remember what she had left her birth home for.

She began to walk through the forest of living flowers. She turned her head and saw them staring at her. She waved in greeting before turning away, a frown set on her face. "It would be so much better if I had some sort of transportation, like the bandersnatch or something..." No sooner had she said that, had the leaves begun to rustle.

Out popped a furry gray creature. "Ah it's you!" She smiled and pet the bandersnatch. "Will you be so kind as to lead me to Mamoreal?" It huffed at her and licked her face before lowering down enough for her to get on. Once mounted, the bandersnatch took off running in the direction of Mamoreal.

Hatter paced his room, a nervous knot in his gut, but he didn't know why. _What a strange feeling to be... feeling, I can't quite put my finger on it._

Nivens entered the room. "Tarrant?" He asked nervously as he spotted him pacing the floor back and forth, so much he just may make a hole in it.

Hatter shook his head and looked over. "Oh... yes?"

"I have an invitation for you, to the Queen's feast tonight."

"Oh... "

Nivens handed him the envelope and watched as Hatter stared at it.

"Every year we have this feast... and every year she doesn't show. It's quite rude isn't it?" He chuckled. "I'll just have to make my own feast... she'll come to me." He said softly.

It was a good thing Nivens had been a rabbit with such long ears or else he wouldn't have heard him. "I... will be going now. We'll see you tonight." He left without a response from Tarrant, busy with sending out invitations.

Tarrant stared at the envelope and set it down on his work desk. He looked himself over in the mirror and saw the circles under his eyes had gotten... darker than usual. He sighed a bit. _Who would ever be interested in this? I'm a mess._ He pulled off his top hat and tried in vein to do something about his orange mop of hair. He frowned when not even pushing it back did anything to help him. _Stupid hair, it's no wonder why she never came back... that... Hamish fellow is probably a lot more to look at than I am._ He made a look of disgust, then pulled his hat back on. He tugged on his jacket and stormed out of his room and finally off the castle grounds.

It was well into the night when Alice arrived on the bandersnatch to Mamoreal. "It's even more grand then I remember it." She smiled as she slid off the beast and looked around.

Nivens spotted her and jumped up. "Alice!" He hopped to her and jumped up and down. "You're here you're here!"

She giggled at his enthusiasm. "Yes I'm here Nivens, now calm down before you hurt yourself."

He laughed nervously, then hopped around more. "Come, the Queen is waiting!" With that he hopped off, leading Alice away.

She followed after him and into the dining room to see hundreds of people there. She suddenly felt nervous beyond all relief.

"On this day, the fourth anniversary of Frabjous day, we welcome the return of our champion, who has slain the Jabberwocky, and brought everlasting peace to all of Underland, with warm arms and the deepest of gratitude." Queen Mirana said once Alice was in the room.

Alice's face paled at the cheers, then looked around the room and the both familiar and unfamiliar faces, but one important face was missing. "Where's Hatter?"

* * *

Sorry no Tarrant yet, but don't worry they'll meet again soon. Next chapter will be up soon! Much love to all. Thanks for the corrections!


	4. Naughty, you're late for tea

Magnificently Mad

Heavens Evangel

Rated: Maybe M...

Pairing: AlicexHatter/Tarrant, Mirana/OC

_ "On this day, the fourth anniversary of Frabjous day, we welcome the return of our champion, who has slain the Jabberwocky, and brought everlasting peace to all of Underland, with warm arms and the deepest of gratitude." Queen Mirana said once Alice was in the room._

_ Alice's face paled at the cheers, then looked around the room and the both familiar and unfamiliar faces, but one important face was missing. "Where's Hatter?" _

-----------

Chapter Four: "Naughty, you're late for tea"

Mirana smiled softly to Alice and glided to her. "I'm so glad you could make it." She smiled to her and grabbed her hands. "Come, sit, eat, relax yourself, I'm sure you're quite tired."

Alice nodded a bit, still looking around the room for any sign of orange. She inwardly sighed. The only reason she came back was for him and he wasn't even there!

"Mally told me you enjoy strawberry tarts to I had them make some especially for you Alice." Mirana told her as she sat her in a chair. She looked around briefly and spotted Nivens. "Now enjoy yourself dear, I will be right back." She patted Alice's shoulder and glided off to where Nivens stood making a checklist of all the people that had been there. "Nivens."

He looked up, becoming jittery in her presence. "Y...Yes Your Highness?"

"Where is he?"

"Everyone is accounted for, I checked twice."

"But the Hatter isn't here!" She whispered disappointment across her features.

"Ah... he's not? But I gave him the invitation myself!" He looked around nervously.

"Oh dear, now what will we do...?" She thought on it, crossing her arms and bringing a hand to her chin when a thought occurred to her. "Did he say anything?"

"Well, I vaguely remember him saying _'__I'll just have to make my own feast... she'll come to me.'_ before I went off to deliver more invitations on your orders."

"I see... well we'll just have to make it so now won't we." She smiled softly then leaned down towards him. "Nivens, find the bandersnatch, give him Hatter's sent and release him once Alice is in the gardens."

Nivens looked at her nervously. "Y...Yes Your Highness." He hopped away.

Mirana made her way back to Alice. "Alice dear, I'd like you to go out and see the gardens. There's a wonderful display there in your honor that I'd like you to see."

Alice looked up to her, mid-chew of a strawberry tart. She blushed and swallowed it down. "Ah... alright." She stood and Mirana pointed the way. She nodded and went off in the direction. _First they want me here and next they want me outside, what in the world is going on? I doubt I'll ever understand Underlandians._ She walked about the gardens in the crisp cool air. _I was sure that Mally and Nivens told me that Hatter lived in the Palace now. Why wasn't he there? Does he not want to see me?_ She frowned as she reached a clearing and stared at the flowers. While lost in thought, she hadn't noticed the sound of galloping coming her way, not until it had gotten too close. Her ear twitched and she turned around to see the Bandersnatch coming her way full on. She didn't have time to react as the bandersnatch bounded for her with open mouth and snatched her up, tossing her into the air and flipping her onto his back. She gave a shriek of surprise and latched on in fear of falling. "Where are you taking me?" But he didn't stop to listen to her, he was a creature on a mission. Alice noticed the Hatter's tie around his neck and looked at it in curiosity. "Curiouser and Curiouser..." She held on to his fur, watching as they went further and further away from the castle, heading into the woods. Last she was here they were sparse and showed remains of the terror that was the Iracebeth, the Red Queen. She shivered remembering when she went there with Hatter and how he reacted to the memories. She never wanted to see him like that again. Alice stared about her, noticing the trees become sparser; they appeared so dead, as if the wonder of Mamoreal could never touch this place. In the distance she saw a familiar broken windmill. Her heart began to pound in her chest, like a prisoner demanding for freedom. Her brown eyes filled with hope that he would be there. The bandersnatch jumped over the gates and skidded to a halt at the end of mismatched row of tables. She slid off and gave him a pat before beginning to walk to the other end, seeing a figure sitting there in that big green chair caused her heart of start pounding in her ears. She shook her head a few times in an attempt to calm it. Once at the other end she let her eyes trail over the top hat, the head bent into it's body, the tuffs of orange hair sticking out from under the hat, the arms crossed over the chest in sleep. She breathed heavily, afraid to disturb his sleep. She bit her bottom lip and reached out, placing a hand over his.

He stirred at first, but did not wake.

She sighed softly and moved just a tad closer. "Hatter...?" She reached under his chin and felt how cool it was to her warm touch. She frowned and began to lift his head up so she could look at him. He looked beyond tired, as if he had not slept in days. His hair had gotten much longer, she noted, much to her delight. She deeply wanted hair she could play with beside her own. She reached up to it and felt the texture with her finger tips, gently so as not to wake him. She breathed deeply, trying to calm her still pounding heart, seeming to have gone back to demanding freedom at touching what was... hers. She smiled at herself, at the thought of him being hers, and only hers and touched his face once more, caressing the pale skin, tracing it with her fingers in a rather unlady like manner. She shook her head and looked at him. "Hatter?"

Still he did not wake from his deep sleep, only a small shift to get comfortable in the green plush seat.

Alice's mouth set into a deeper frown at him, then and idea came to mind. "Hatter, you're late for tea."

At that he instantly awakened. "Tea! Oh no I can't be late! Alice would be so disappointed!"

She giggled and shook her head. "Hatter."

He got lost in the thought of being late that he hadn't even noticed her. He had stood and started getting the tea cups straightened for her arrival and checked on the pot of tea in front of him. "Tea... tea....TEA IS COLD! I've slept too long!" He moaned in distress.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Hatter I'm over here..."

Still he paid no mind, much to her displeasure. "I hope I can heat this in time for her to arrive, I'd hate to disappoint her."

Alice picked up a tart that sat on a plate upon the table and tossed it at him.

He jumped up and looked in the direction it came. "Who what...?" He blinked and noticed it was her. "Alice!" He lifted her up in a quick motion, practically over his shoulder and spun around, causing her to yelp in surprise before he set her down. "Alice! You're back! It's about time, you're late for tea, Naughty."

"Well actually... wouldn't you be the one who's late since you were asleep?" she countered.

He opened his mouth about to counter her counter but stopped. "Ah.... but you're four years late."

She made a face. "And I do apologize for that Hatter, I tried my best to get everything done."

"And you promised that you'd be back before I knew it, and you didn't come back before I knew it, you left me waiting, and Alice that made me feel terrible, I felt as though you didn't want me any more, not that you wanted me before because then that would be utterly ridiculous, you had Hamish and your family of course you wanted them more and I..."

"Hatter"

"I'm fine..."

She shook her head and reached over to him, placing her hands on his face. "That wasn't it at all. Hatter, I came back to Underland for one thing alone."

"The Bandersnatch?"

She made a face. "No silly, for you."

His eyes turned a bright green and widened at her words. "For me?"

"Yes for you. True, I have my family, but, my ..." She stopped herself she didn't quite know how to tell him how she felt, and here she had promised herself that she would. Now she was breaking that promise, "my home is here."

"In Underland? But I thought you lived up there."

She rolled her eyes. "Hatter, stay with me will you?"

"Ah.. yes, sorry." His heart was fluttering, he could hardly keep up with it, or with what she was telling him, he was just so glad that she was there with him. "I knew you'd come back here..."

"Actually I went to the palace first."

He frowned. "Why would you go there first?"

"Mally and Nivens told me you lived in the Palace now the last time I saw them."

"They did..." He thought back a bit, on how weird Mally was acting, like she wanted to tell him something but couldn't, how fidgety she was, and things suddenly clicked into place. "They knew you were coming?"

She nodded. "I saw them earlier this week and told them that as soon as I was finished tying up some loose ends I would return."

He paled. "That's why Mally was acting strange and why the castle was busier than normal. Queen Mirana normally does not put that much effort into the feast, not since that first year..." His eyes began to turn yellow. "Oh dear... I was invited and didn't go, I must seem rude to the Queen now that she went through all that trouble to make a great feast for you and now I'm holding you up, this won't do this won't do at all, and your welcome back tea is cold, this little party is entirely ruined... entirely."

"Hatter." She sighed. "I don't like big parties you know, and please don't fuss over the tea. We can make more. But you look like you're going to pass out." She frowned at him.

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't. Come I'm taking you back to the palace where you can sleep in your own room."

"My.... alright..." He sighed.

Alice took his hands and led him back to the bandersnatch, helping him on.

Tarrant felt hot at that, feeling Alice help him onto this beast, that should be him not her doing such a thing. He reached out and grabbed Alice's hand, tugging her up in front.

She nodded to him. "Alright, hold on." She leaned to the bandersnatch. "Back to Mamoreal alright?" It huffed and galloped off. She could feel him wrap his arms around her in an attempt to hold on. Her face colored.

He leaned closer, taking advantage of this moment to take in her sweet scent. She smelled oddly of vanilla and fresh dirt. He giggled to himself and felt his eyes droop. He hugged her closer and snuggled into her back. He was beginning to fall asleep.

Alice tried to ignore how being this close made her feel, it warmed her deep in her core, what an awkward feeling that only he could produce in her.

In his sleep, he ran a hand up her side and mumbled close to her ear. "Tea... you're delicious..." He purred.

Her face went red. She didn't know whether to be embarrassed or upset that he was dreaming about tea, much less purring about it. She frowned as they reached the palace again.

---

Meanwhile in London...

"I know I saw that girl come around here. I wanted to ask her a question before she left." A young man wearing a black traditional nine piece suit walked around the gardens and stopped by a tree. He looked no more than in his late twenties, but traveling and stress from working a business had definitely had it's affect on him. He pushed back his unnatural gray hair away from his face; it was long with a streak of white in the bangs that remained loose from the rest that was tied back neatly. His green eyes looked around. "Oh dear. I was more than sure that I saw her." He placed his hands on his hips and looked around. "I guess I missed her. What a shame..." He leaned against the tree he stopped by, unaware of the hole nearby. He looked up at the stars and stood abruptly, his foot fell first into the hole.

He felt as though he was being pulled in. He looked back, panic spread over his features as he tried to pull himself up, but the ground gave way under his weight and he fell through. He screamed as he fell for what felt like forever, getting hit by random floating objects. He got clipped by the piano on his way down and felt his cheek sting as he slammed down on the floor... or was it the ceiling? He slowly sat up and rubbed at his face, his hair had come loose in the process and was standing on end. He looked around and saw the chandelier hanging.... right side up? He looked at it in confusion. "What is this madness?"

That was when the room righted itself and he slammed head first into the ground below. He yelped at the splitting pain in his head as he slowly sat up, rubbing the back of it, his hair now over his face. "This place is so strange!" He rubbed away the soreness, tears at the edges of his eyes. He looked around and saw all the doors. "Stranger and stranger..." He slowly stood and tried opening the doors to no avail. None would open. He heaved a heavy sigh and looked around.

He saw a key and went to it. He examined it and tried using it on all the doors, only to find that it worked in the smallest one. He gave a grunt of displeasure. "How in the world am I going to get through there..." He looked around the room and saw a small vial. He lifted it to see a tag upon it with the words _Drink Me_ written on it. "Well... I guess it couldn't hurt no more than getting slammed into things..." He drank a bit and gagged at the taste. "Tastes like cod liver oil! Such a nasty thing!" He set the vial down and wondered if anything was going to happen, when suddenly the things in the room started getting bigger! Or... was he getting smaller.

His eyes widened as he realized that he was now tiny, and sans appropriate clothes. His face went red with embarrassment. He sighed. "No sense in... being embarrassed... no one is here... I hope..." He grimaced and looked down at his pale skin, at the muscles he had developed from doing hard labor. He went to the door that he had smartly left the key in. _If I go through it might lock, and I'll loose my clothes._ He scowled, then stomped over to his clothes, he reached and grabbed at least his pants, knowing the other articles, much less his shoes would be able to go through.

He opened the door and looked out to see the brightness of the strange place. He was taken a back by the beauty of it. He shook his head and pushed his pants through before falling on them afterwards, the door slamming shut after him. "Oof! I just keep getting hurt now don't I...." He made a face and sat up, looking out towards the forest, and the further out he looked, the more beautiful it was, he was falling instantly in love with the place already. It was so bright and lush with life, much different then gloomy rainy old London.

He stood, despite himself and walked a bit, before remembering his pants. He paled further. "How am I going to drag this around, I need to find a way to get bigger..." (no pun intended I SWEAR!) He sighed and sat down on his pants, pondering what to do now when a large smile began to form nearby.

"And who... are you?" Came a voice with a slight purr in it's words.

He jumped and looked around; he noticed the floating smile and paled more as if he'd seen a ghost. _I'm going to die out here_.

The smile soon formed a body and Chess only smiled brightly at the young man. "I asked you a question."

"B...Blake... Adler." He gulped and added in his mind, _nice kitty please don't eat me..._

"Interesting. You seem to be from her world... did you fall from a hole?"

He nodded slowly. "Ye...Yes I did."

"I can take you to where you'd be safe, but you have to trust and follow me." He poofed away.

Blake raised a brow and looked around. "Where did you go?"

A smile appeared quite a way aways. "Well are you coming? You can ditch the pants, I'm sure they'll get you new clothes once you're there."

Blake paled at the thought of losing his pants too. Although by some miracle his underwear had shrunk with him so he wasn't exposing himself indecently, even if he felt like he was. He got up and walked towards the smile, hoping it wasn't leading him into a trap.

---------

AN: Bwahaha, more Alice/Tarrant in next chapter. And who may this Blake person be... I'm sure we'll find out more soon.


	5. Alice has heavy tea pots

Magnificently Mad

Heavens Evangel

Rated: M in this chapter

Pairing: AlicexHatter/Tarrant, Mirana/OC

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me, only OC's do!

Warning: This chapter NSFW!

(This one took long for a number of reasons :O ... it's also very.... *cough* )

_Blake paled at the thought of losing his pants too. Although by some miracle his underwear had shrunk with him so he wasn't exposing himself indecently, even if he felt like he was. He got up and walked towards the smile, hoping it wasn't leading him into a trap._

Chapter Five: Alice has.... heavy tea pots...

Alice had managed to bring Hatter back to the palace and with the help of some guards brought him back to his room so he could rest properly. As she took off his hat and tucked him in, she looked over his face, now visible clearly in the light. She sighed softly. "Oh Hatter..." She reached out to touch his face, caressing it gently. "You haven't done a very good job at taking care of yourself..." She moved away with all intention of leaving the room so he could sleep, but Tarrant did not have the same intentions.

He latched onto her wrist and tugged her down onto the bed. He showed no signs of letting her go or letting her up for that matter. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to him. "Mmm..."

Her face went red. "H...Hatter?" She whispered and looked up at his face. She shifted at the odd position and moved so that she was laying on him instead of with her back against his front. She saw he was fast asleep and sighed softly. _He's fast asleep! How am I going to get out of this one?_ She wiggled, trying to get out of his grip, to no avail because he just held her tighter. She frowned.

In his sleep, he reached all around her, touching her, _feeling_ her up practically.

She moaned softly and blushed terribly, the blush reaching her ears. _Oh bother..._ She sighed softly and let out a gasp, feeling him grope her backside. She looked up, hearing him snicker. "Pervert... you better not be having one of those dreams..."

Oh but he was, and had been having those dreams ever since the second time she was here, and now that she was back, and looked the way she did now, curved out and full in places where she was flat before, the vision of her had intensified, and made more erotic then before.

_Tarrant was sitting at the head of the table in his plush green chair, his eyes closed with his hands crossed over his chest, his top hat tipped forward over his eyes._

_Soft footsteps made their way over towards him and stopped nearby. "Hatter?" A soft voice called to him, reaching out. _

_He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Alice!" He looked her over, she was curvaceous, she really grew into her body. Her dress didn't stop his eyes from wandering over her body either. Her supple breast practically spilled over the top of the dress, he could see the nicely formed cleavage, his body suddenly started to get warm and ache. _

_She sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes Tarrant." She purred. "And I'm here for good."_

_"Truly?"_

_"Truly," she gave him a soft smile before leaning up and kissing his neck. _

_He let out a soft moan. "A...Alice, you're being very... naughty."_

_"Well it has been awhile since we saw each other... Tarrant and I missed you dearly please let me show you how much I missed you."_

_His eyes swirled to a deep green, almost black, his arousal quite evident as it poked against her plump round backside. "Alice... you minx."_

_"Are you complaining?" She asked softly, pressing her body against him, her breasts pressed against the fabric of his jacket. Her hands began to roam against his chest, her fingers pushing it back so she could get to him easier. She undid his tie and tossed it aside before beginning to unbutton his shirt. She could feel his heat as she shifted in his lap to face him. "You're warm."_

_"As are you..." He whispered deeply, his body aching for her. He reached and grabbed at her chest with no remorse, he kneaded them in his hands. "Alice.... You've got heavy tea pots..."_

"Alice, you've got heavy tea pots...."

Alice's face went red. "What?" She managed to lean up enough. He let go of her for a brief moment, much to Alice's relief. She sat up with all intention of finally getting off of him and leaving the room, but Tarrant, once again, had other intentions.

His hands reached up and he actually grabbed at her breasts, giving them a hefty squeeze. "They're so full..." He mumbled and a smile crossed his face before his hands started to move down and to her sides before once again down to her backside, where he gripped her and forced her to grind in his lap.

Alice squeaked in surprise and let out a loud moan. She clapped her hands over her mouth in surprise. "H...Hatter?!" She slowly pulled her hands away, she leaned back a little, trying in vain to get out of his grip, her body was getting dangerously hot and moist in places that were very unlady like. _If this keeps up... I just don't know how much longer I'll be able to control myself..._

Tarrant felt hot all over, the heat made it uncomfortable to sleep any longer, especially something that was more than wide awake at the moment. He stirred and opened his eyes; they were dark green with lust, want and need. He looked up and saw Alice in his lap. "Mmm?"

Her face flushed deeply. "H...Hatter... You're awake..."

"Would seem so... in more ways than one." He shifted, undoubtly making his point by shifting his sex against her.

She tensed at the feeling and looked down at him. "T....Tarrant..."

"Mm? Was that my name said softly through your lips?" He asked softly, the lust unwavering. Seeing her in this position stirred his problem further. He reached up and gently stroked at her lips, enjoying the softness of her rose colored mouth. His pale red tainted digits slid down from her mouth and to her neck.

She shuddered and shifted in his lap. "Tarrant..." She tensed, a little afraid at what he had planned. Many a time she had thought about doing intimate things with him, but never did she think she'd get to... not this soon at least.

He noticed her tenseness and pulled away a bit. "Alice?"

She looked at him. "Y...Yes?"

"You're uncomfortable."

"No I'm just..."

"Thinking?" He rose a brow, "Alice sometimes you think a little too much, allow me to unthink things for you." At that, he sat up and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, exploring it, tasting it, swallowing up the noises she made in response.

"Mmph!" She was surprised, but she couldn't possibly deny _her_ Hatter. She wanted him to do those naughty things to her, just as she had dreamed them, and as evidently he had dreamed them as well. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at him. "Tarrant?"

"Yes my sweet Alice?" He asked as he looked down at her, his eyes a bright green, showing her nothing more than all the love he had for her, which he had hidden deep down inside and regretted hiding the day she ran off.

"I..I want to tell you something." She shifted again in his lap, pressed against him in all the wrong (or was it right?) ways.

"Well, tell me. I am your best of friends am I not?"

"Yes you...you are Hatter..."

"Well?"

"I... "

"Yes?" He pried further, he had a feeling he knew what she'd say, or hoped she'd say.

"I.... l...." She had a hard time with it.

"Alice, where is your muchness?" He said with a sly smirk.

"Ah..." She made a face. "I love you."

He smiled. "And I you... my dear Alice. Mine and mine alone, from this moment on."

She nodded in agreement as he laid her down, her back on the bed. She felt his hands moving to explore her, her heart fluttered in her chest. She reached up and tangled her hands in his mop of orange hair, enjoying the texture of it.

He smiled crookedly at her, he leaned up ever so slightly and ran his hands down her chest. He grasped at the round mounds there and gave them a hefty squeeze, eliciting a moan from her lips. A sound he'd rather hear from her again. So in order to get that noise out of her once more he gave her breasts another hard squeeze, this time granting him a squeak. He chuckled with delight and leaned into her neck, kissing her there, his tongue slid against her neck in a slow teasing manner.

She gasped and moaned out again, this was indeed far better than any dream of him she had ever had before. She breathed in deeply and felt herself heat up again. Her fingers slid away from his hair and moved to his shoulders, where she rubbed at them gently. She would owe him for making her feel so good. Alice felt as though she need to do something in return, so she slowly undid his tie, tossing it to the floor. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, to which he leaned up in order to take it off and allow her to toss it by his neck tie. She removed his waist coat and moved on to his shirt, undoing the buttons and rendering him completely topless, tossing both articles of clothing to the floor. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him with a deep blush.

Tarrant almost thought he was dreaming again, and would believe it still if Alice had not begun to run her fingers along his chest with her soft milk white hands. "Now, that's not fair. You need to be topless now as well."

She flushed at that, feeling him lift her up enough to start expertly undoing the buttons on the back of her dress. She was amazed at the fluidity of his movements as he laid her back on her now bare back as the top part of her pale blue dress was pulled down to expose her mountains of flesh, the orbs Tarrant was beginning to fall in love with.

He leaned down and proceeded to lick at a rosy pink nipple, flicking the tip of his tongue over it. He was rewarded with a shudder. He smiled and bit gently at it, nibbling at the hardened nub, this time he was rewarded with a moan. The sound of her voice, moaning out his name like that made his pants get tighter in the middle. He would need to relieve it soon, or else he would feel a sharp pain from the fabric being too tight around it.

Alice parted her legs to make sure he was comfortable in their position. Her body ached to please and be pleased. She could tell that Tarrant as well was enjoying himself. She reached up and played with a piece of his hair before bringing her hands down and rubbing at his own hard nubs, receiving a gasp for her efforts. She smiled to herself and continued to tease at his nipples the way he was still teasing at hers.

Tarrant pulled away and sat up, looking down at her.

She leaned up, wondering what was wrong, and then noticed him shifting uncomfortably. She blushed and looked at him. "Tarrant?"

"Just... one moment my dear..." He slid off the bed and kicked off his shoes before reaching to undo his pants. Once unbuttoned, he slid them off as well as his undergarments, leaving him exposed. He frowned. "Once again this is unfair, you're wearing much more than I am..." He reached over and grabbed at where he had pushed down the fabric of her clothes, he proceeded to pull it down entirely, exposing her knickers. He chuckled, noticing a wet spot had formed in the center. "My, you're quite... moist somewhere Alice."

She flushed again. "Tarrant..."

"Don't worry I'll take care of that." He reached and tugged them off as well. "There now we're even!" He laughed, and then climbed into bed with her again, hovering over her and in between her legs. "Now... where was I?"

"Right about here..." She whispered as she wiggled again to get comfortable.

"Ah yes, thank you my dear." He smiled and leaned down to capture her lips again, kissing her passionately and deeply.

She moaned into the kiss and grabbed at his hair, his warmth was so close to her and made her ache more. Alice would loose her precious virginity right now to _her_ beloved Hatter, she felt so much joy that she feared her chest would burst from it.

He moaned softly into her mouth before pulling away, he peered down at her, memorizing her face, committing it to memory to the best of his ability. "Alice... my Alice." He mumbled softly, his calloused hands touching as gently as they could, fearing that she would turn to dust, another dream, one he'd never be able to experience truly. His eyes swirled yellow as he thought on it.

Alice noticed this and reached up to cup his face in her hands. "Tarrant?"

"Mm?" He snapped out of it and looked at her, his eyes swirling back to a bright green. "What is it Alice?"

"I'm right here..." She whispered. "I'm not leaving you again. I promise." To further prove her point, Alice wrapped her legs around him and pressed her moist center against his hot length, a blush permanently plastered to her cheeks.

He looked down at her in surprise. "A...Alice." He moaned out softly.

"What are you waiting for?" She purred at him which surprised them both. She gave him a sweet look and a blush, trying to coax him into taking her.

Tarrant just stayed there for awhile, mesmerized by her look. What a minx indeed! He slid his length against her wet slit, allowing her liquids to coat over him for better lubrication. The whole time he watched her, he felt his hot throbbing shaft ready to burst. Alice was all his and she was staying forever and ever, nothing could ever make him happier then to remain with his sole reason for being always.

Alice peered up at him through her eyelashes, looking as alluring as she possibly could.

Tarrant could not wait any longer. He allowed his shaft to slip between the lips of her entrance, pushing the tip in slowly, agonizingly so, as he reached for Alice's thighs and lifted them, pulling them further apart to allow better access.

Alice let out a heated moan, her peaks hardening with excitement, wanting his attention as well.

He noticed this and nodded to himself, they would get attention, as soon as he was fully seated inside of her. And so, he continued to enter her, pushing in slowly, feeling her hot walls caress his hard thick shaft. It sent shivers of delight up and down his spine. "Alice... your hot place is giving me such a tight hug of welcome..." He whispered against her thigh, which by this point he had brought to his shoulder to give him better leverage.

Alice groaned at that, him saying such things had caused her to shiver in a way that made her want more.

Tarrant reached her virginal wall and felt all the more pleased that she was truly going to be all his. He poked and prodded as gently at he could, pushing past the wall with a moan.

She squeaked, clamping down hard on him as she felt the sting of her maiden head breaking.

He groaned and slid in until he was fully sheathed. He waited for her approval.

She gave him a nod, shifting to get comfortable against him again.

He slid himself out of her and sheathed himself again slowly, getting as deep as possible. He shuddered, feeling the sensations running up and down his spine. He moaned out softly, continuing to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace.

Alice let out a squeak, the heat of their bodies rising, sweat dewed on their skin as she reached out for him. Her fingers entangled themselves in his mess of orange, getting a firm grip in it.

He groaned and felt her tug gently at his hair; it was driving him absolutely wild! Unable to take the slowness of their motions, he gave a deep thrust inside of her as he leaned in and licked at her bare neck. He rested her leg on his shoulder and leaned in a bit, angling himself. At the new angle his thrusts came in hard and deep against a soft spot deep inside. Her cries told him he was doing a good job. He smiled to her when her peaks came to his attention. He became so mesmerized by their bouncing that he just had to lean in and lick one.

She gasped in surprise, removing her hands from his hair and gripping at his shoulders. She dug her nails slightly; her moans came in heated gasps as she pushed against him, rocking her hips to compliment his thrusts.

Tarrant moaned her name to the ceiling, before capturing her nipple in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, suckling on her breast gingerly. One hand held him up, while the other reached to grab at her breast. He gave it a hearty squeeze.

Alice stared at him, enjoying every second that he was inside her. She had no idea that this could feel _that_ good. Had she known she would have gone and given herself to him so much sooner!

"Alice, my dear.... sweet Alice... all mine... and only... for me." He panted his lips ghosted across her breast. He knew full well that he would not be able to contain himself for much longer. He let go of the breast he was periodically squeezing and brought his hand down to her slit. He stared at her with deep emerald green eyes as he licked at his lips, his fingers found her bundle of nerves and he started to rub at it, moaning as he felt her tighten around his shaft.

She arched into the sensation, her whole body feeling as if it were aflame. She cried out loudly, it was just too much, too much of him and too much of this. She clamped down hard on him, receiving a groan in response, and released her liquids against his thrusting, giving him far more lubrication.

Tarrant stared down at her, thrusting as hard as he could before releasing deep inside of her. He continued to thrust, slowing down as he came off his high, it felt as though everything had exploded into oblivion and it felt so good to get it all out... and into her. He rested his head against her chest as he let her leg down finally.

"I'm... sorry Tarrant." She said between pants.

"For?"

"I've lost myself, I couldn't possibly contain myself"

He chuckled and nodded. "Oh yes... but I do believe I've lost a lot of things myself over these years it seems, but at least they come back to me... hopefully."

She looked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mm... do you think your marbles will ever come back?" She asked jokingly.

He shook his head. "Oh silly Alice, I brought my marbles with me, I found them in a trunk, but I'm not quite sure what to do with them now..."

She couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Hmm you find that funny?"

"A bit, seeing as I was referring to your sanity."

He smirked and laid her fully on her back. "Oh are you saying I'm insane and that maybe I would do some insanely things?"

"Well they do call you the _mad _hatter."

"Oh I'm mad alright, I'm mad about you Alice." He attacked her, biting playfully at her neck.

She moaned in response and fidgeted under him. "If you keep this up we very well might do this again."

"Are you complaining?" He asked from his spot against her neck.

"Not particularly... actually I probably would enjoy doing it several more times... of course only if it's with you."

He smiled at that and snuggled up to her, taking in that rich scent that was purely of Alice and only his Alice. He closed his eyes and he memorized the scent, committing it to memory.

Alice was doing the same for him, beginning to feel incredibly tired, yet relaxed and at ease.

"Sleep my Alice, I will be here beside you... always." He whispered against her ear as she began to fully drift away into dream land. "I love you... my Alice."

And in her sleep, she smiled and uttered those words back to him. "I love you... my Tarrant."

AN: Sorry it took so long to get out. Next chapter coming hopefully soon. :D thanks guys for all the hits and views so far.


	6. Super Size Me

Magnificently Mad

Heavens Evangel

Rated: M

Pairing: AlicexHatter/Tarrant, Mirana/OC

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me, only OC's do!

_"Sleep my Alice, I will be here beside you... always." He whispered against her ear as she began to fully drift away into dream land. "I love you... my Alice."_

_And in her sleep, she smiled and uttered those words back to him. "I love you... my Tarrant."_

**Chapter 6: Super Size Me**

Blake followed Chess reluctantly through the garden of singing flowers, all the way to the palace of Mamoreal. The place was brilliant and huge, even more so since he was the size of a girl's plaything (how close to the truth that was going to be he had no idea as of yet). He had a frown on his face the whole walk, not only was he partially naked, he was barefoot and he could feel things staring at him, it irked him to think that he was being ogled.

Chess stopped at the palace gates and misted away. "From here on you're on your own little human."

He gulped. "On my... own... but wait!"

"Go into the palace and I'm sure you'll be bound to run into someone who could help you." a large grin appeared in front of him and the great big mouth opened to laugh.

Blake felt all the blood leave his body as he turned literally to a sheet of white.

Chess chuckled gaily before fully disappearing.

Blake fell over and sat there in the dirt, his heart would give way any minute if he continued to receive such scares. First he falls through a rabbit hole and then he lands in this weird place, drinks some weird concoction, got shrunk to the size of a doll and now he feared that he was going to die here from a heart attack. He frowned, and then glared at the palace. _I'll get my answers... in there... and I'll make someone bring me back to size... I hope this doesn't affect something I think rather important._

He stood and recomposed himself. He dusted off the dirt from his underwear. _I'll make whoever's in charge get me new clothes and demand to be sent home._ He nodded sagely as he stomped his way passed the silver gates and up the pathway. He managed to sneak into the palace and his resolve dissolved instantly as he was impacted with the sheer grandeur of the palace. He had been to Buckingham palace many times before but this... this was pure beauty, nothing in England or India, or any of the many places he traveled with Lady Alice compared to this.

Everything was a brilliant beautiful white, pillars of marble and white stone encrusted with diamonds and pearls at their base, glittered in the light that illuminated the halls. Blake was in total awe and amazement at the sight set before him. It was like something out of a dream, and as he stared, he failed to notice the white haired woman with lips painted dark rouge walking down the hallway alone.

When he noticed her he felt all sorts of things. He shook off the more... ungentlemanly thoughts and took off after her. "Hello! Hello Miss, I'm in need of assistance!"

"Mmm one of the Rodenta Knights?" She looked around and then down by her feet to see a little man, jumping up and down for her attention. She looked at him with her dark eyes. "Oh my!" She kneeled down to him. "What is it you are in need of help with my dear? I do believe I've never seen you in Underland before..."

"I'm from London! I fell through a hole while searching for someone." His face colored at the closeness of her face to his very ungentlemanly appearance.

"Lun...don.... oh... OH!" She eeped and lifted him up, setting him on her hand. "Were you looking for a blonde and bold girl by the name of Alice?"

"As a matter of fact I was! Is she here?"

"Yes she is." She smiled. "But I do believe she's rather... occupied with the royal hatter." She couldn't help but giggle like a school girl. She shook it off. "Well let's work on getting you back to size and getting you some proper clothes shall we?"

"Yes! That would be lovely. Thank you."

She smiled warmly and stood up, lifting one side of her skirts and heading off towards the kitchens. Once there she noted that Thackery was not there. "Mm must have gone off with Mally for tea." She brought him to the table and set him down. "There now, let's fix you up."

"It's not going to hurt is it?"

"Oh no dear, not at all." She smiles and looks over the ingredients. "Let's see... bottled goat's breath, venom of a shadow serpent, a pinch of hope, two spoons of love, and a drop of royal blood."

He paled as she combined the ingredients together. He feared what that concoction would do to him and how it would taste like.

She stirred and took in a deep breath of it, letting out a deep groan from the back of her throat. She gave a sheepish look and blushed a bit. "Pardon me." She took a bit of it on the spoon and brought it to him. "Here, this will make you all better."

He stared at the spoon, dreading it, but forced himself to drink from it. His eyes widened at the taste. It was sugary sweet, maybe it was that added love. Suddenly the things around him grew to size and he heard an ominous rip, followed by a cool breeze. His face colored.

She couldn't help but look him over, but she quickly looked away.

"F...Forgive me for such rudeness!" He covered himself in embarrassment.

Oh no there was nothing little about him now... She shook off the thoughts forming in her mind. "I'll call a maid to get you proper clothes."

"T...Thank you."

"In the mean time," she grabbed an apron that she found and held it behind her for him to grab, "wear this..."

He took it and held it up, he saw it was quite frilly, but it would at least cover him up. He put it on. "I'm covered." He said softly.

She turned and smiled. "Well now that you're at the right size..." She looked up at him, noting he was quite tall even at regular size; such a trait fascinated her to the point of losing her train of thought. She shook it off. _I'm getting easily distracted... but he is well.... _She quickly stopped her train of thought. "I'll lead you to where you can get fitted for some clothing and perhaps you'll like to talk?"

"Ah... yes..." He suddenly felt like he was forgetting something, but let it slide.

"Well since you'll be staying... Perhaps names are in order."

"Oh right!" _Maybe that's what I was forgetting..._ "I'm Lord Blake Adler, I work with Lady Alice at a trading company."

"Ah, her father's business." She nodded. "I am Mirana."

"Mirana..." He smiled. "It's a unique and oddly beautiful name, I am glad to have the honor of knowing it."

"Ah... well let's go, I don't want you catching a cold wearing so... little."

He colored again and nodded. His hair over his shoulders and eyes and he bowed his head in embarrassment.

She glided away, leading him off.

They passed several maids who occasionally stared in shock or passed a giggle or looked their way almost expectantly.

But Blake ignored all of them, despite how pretty they all were. He couldn't help but be enchanted by this... Mirana woman. She seemed so... so strange. Unique. He liked that. There was no woman in London who looked or acted as she did, very much less carried themselves in the same way that she did. And how the hell did she glide like that? It baffled him.

She stopped. "Here we are." She smiled softly, "A servant will help you and lead you to where I will be. I hope you'll find everything to your liking." She gave him a nod and opened the door for him to enter the room.

He entered, forgetting that the apron did not cover his back. He looked around the room of white. "Is everything in this castle white...?" He asked softly, noting how the light filtered in and gave the room even more brilliance.

Mirana chuckled a bit. "Well... this is the castle of the white queen... I believe it comes with the territory." Her eyes caught sight of it and she blushed, turning away slightly as she reached a hand to rub the color out of her cheeks.

"I didn't mean that in an offensive way." He said as he turned towards her.

"None taken." She smiled softly to him. "I will see you once you're more decent." She turned to leave.

"Ah... thank you Mirana." He watched her stop and turn her head slightly.

"You're welcome." She smiled from over her shoulder and called a maid over to see that he got fitted in some proper clothes before leaving him entirely.

Blake was left there watching her leave as several maids came to take care of his little clothing problem. _I know I was supposed to do something... but now I've completely forgotten it. Oh bother... _He was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed the tailor come in, measure him and leave, or the maids helping him clean up. He was so lost he hadn't notice them staring at him and the scars across his chest from being in duels of honor and common scuffles while overseas with Lady Alice, he didn't even notice the tailor come back with a rather nice suit that rather suited him, black with dashes of white to compliment his crazy hair. He finally snapped out of it when a maid tugged his hair on accident while trying to brush through it. "Ouch!" She mumbled an apology and Blake shook it off, reaching to brush through his hair himself. He noticed he was wearing new clothes and shoes and blushed. _Was I that out of it?_ He inwardly sighed and tied his hair back behind his head so that it rested against his back.

"Come with us Sir, we'll take you to where you need to be."

He nodded and followed the women; he watched his surroundings carefully, enjoying the architecture of the building. He stopped when he noticed that the women before him had as well, he looked up at a pair of large ceiling high doors embellished with bright silver swirls and borders. _This place does not cease to amaze me..._

They opened the doors for him and motioned for him to enter the room.

When he entered he saw Mirana sitting on the throne, speaking to some of her court. He walked in a little more and waited there for her to finish. _She's a royal of some sort?_ _Somehow I'm not entirely surprised, she seems like one... but not at the same time, if that even makes sense. This place is screwing with my logical mind I think..._

Mirana saw him and smiled softly. She motioned him to go over as she dismissed her court members with a nod of her head. "Hello Blake." She stood and glided over to him gracefully. _He looks different with clothes on; I almost miss those muscles..._ She shook her head. _I'm getting as bad as the hatter with my inward ranting; these are terrible thoughts to be having about someone I just met..._

He looked at her. _She's beautiful, even more now than before._ "So... Mirana... or shall I call you your highness?" He asked with an innocent smile.

"Please just call me Mirana while we're alone."

"Alright." He smiled at the privilege of being able to call her by name. He felt warm from it, but it was something he had never felt before. Curious.

She gave him a once over and noticed his face had a new wound on it. "Oh dear, how did that happen?" She motioned towards it.

"Hmm oh this?" He reached up to touch it softly and sighed. "It must have happened when I fell to this place... Why is there a floating piano in a hole that can easily be fallen through?"

Mirana blinked at him. "I must say I have no idea. That rabbit hole seems to be getting more and more dangerous from what Nivens has told me..."

"Nivens?" He raised a brow with a questioning look.

"Yes, didn't you follow him here? I haven't seen him all day."

"No... I just fell through and followed a strange cat here."

"Chessur... that mischievous feline. He didn't scare you did he?"

He cleared his throat to hide, in vein, his embarrassment. "Well I did think he was leading me to my doom, I mean really a talking _and_ disappearing cat, I know felines can show up at any random moment but that was utterly ridiculous."

She chuckled at him a bit. "He scared you that badly?"

He paled. "Please m'lady my pride is already damaged."

"Forgive me." She smiled at him and led him to where he could sit.

"You're forgiven." He smiled back, sitting at the steps of her throne.

She sat beside him instead of in her rightful seat and smiled more. "Blake?"

"Ah yes?" He turned his attention to her.

"I left a message with Alice that you were here, but I don't think you'll get to see her any time soon. Is there a reason that you wanted to see her?"

He thought about it, he nearly forgotten what he wanted. "Oh, she was leaving the company and I wanted to know if she needed any assistance. Her mother had told me she was leaving the estate and I also didn't get a chance to properly say goodbye to her."

"I see. What is Alice to you?"

"She is a friend. We traveled a lot together in the last four years. Lord Ascot put me in charge of accompanying her while on her travels."

"Ah so you're sort of a guard for her?"

He nodded. "A woman alone in an unknown place where she has no acquaintances is a dangerous thing. A man alone is one thing, and although I know she's capable of taking care of herself, it was too much of a risk to just send her out there alone."

Mirana smiled. "You sound like you're an older brother to her."

"You could say we've become that over the years. I was upset that she left without telling me where she was going though."

"I understand. Tarrant was quite different when she left, happy on the outside, total wreck on the inside. It was tragic."

Blake looked at her raising a brow. "And this Tarrant person is...?"

"Oh the royal hatter."

"The Mad Hatter that Alice mumbled about?"

"The very same."

"I see." Silence loomed over them and he suddenly remembered something rather important. "Mirana... I was wondering."

"Yes?"

"Is there.... a way for me to get back?"

She looked at him, the smile on her face faded. "There... is no way to return."

"..." He stared at the floor and then to his hands. "No way back..."

AN: Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I'm so sorry this is so late. I've been busy with school and thus super swamped with work I need to catch up on because I'm a huge procrastinator.

I wanted to draw a picture of Blake but my tablet's not working properly, if any one wants to give it a shot go ahead I'd love to see how others would depict him. :D

Rodenta: yeah… made it up, couldn't think of a name for rodent knights… so… yeah not all that creative with the name -_-() I tried.


	7. The Match making game prt 1

Magnificently Mad

Heavens Evangel

Rated: M

Pairing: AlicexHatter/Tarrant, Mirana/OC

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me, only OC's do!

_ "I see." Silence loomed over them and he suddenly remembered something rather important. "Mirana... I was wondering."_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Is there... a way for me to get back?"_

_ She looked at him, the smile on her face faded. "There... is no way to return."_

_ "..." He stared at the floor and then to his hands. "No way back..."_

Chapter Seven: The Match Making Game part 1

She watched him and sighed. "I can try to find a way to get you back but it will take a lot of time."

"I... I see..." He didn't know how to feel, it wasn't that he didn't like this new place, it was strange and wonderful but he had responsibilities to fulfill.

"In the mean time... you should enjoy yourself while you're here... I'm sorry that there is no immediate way to send you home."

"I... no it's... alright it's not your fault." He heaved a sigh, but went silent, all sorts of thoughts swirled in his mind. _What will happen to everyone up there if I don't go back? True I don't have anyone of importance up there that would miss me. _He couldn't help but sigh again and feel as though his life had no real meaning, he never found a girl that could give him any sort of emotion except for annoyance. He had always thought something was wrong with him.

Mirana watched him and the stirring storm of emotions. "I will find a way to send you back home, but like I said it will take some time since it has never been done before."

He looked at her and gave a nod. "Yes... thank you..."

"Well, I hope you will at least enjoy yourself while you're here." She gave him an enthusiastic smile.

Blake returned the smile, feeling awkward in the pit of his stomach, as a door went flying open with a bang. He looked up and saw Alice rushing into the hall and towards them. He stood up. "Alice." Boy was he glad to see a familiar face.

"Blake, what are you doing here?" She looked as if seeing him was troubling her as she looked up at him. _I was supposed to come alone, how did he end up here?_

He gave her a sheepish look. "I went looking for you after the party, I wanted to ask you if you needed help and if you'd be back..." He trailed off a bit then sighed before continuing, "I fell through the rabbit hole and this strange cat led me here."

"Chessur..." Alice sighed and looked at him, "oh Blake. I'm sorry but now you're stuck here in Underland."

He frowned, creases appearing between his eye brows in frustration. "I know, her highness told me..."

Alice looked at Mirana. _This must look really bad to her_. But upon close inspection she saw Mirana smiling at her. _What is she smiling about... ugh when does she __**not**__ smile?_

Mirana stood. "I trust you had a good time with Tarrant?" There was a mischievous glint in her eye as she looked at her.

Alice's face colored. "Yes, I've had a wonderful time getting reacquainted..."

Mirana giggled.

And Blake just stared at them both before the gears went working. He gasped slightly and looked at Alice. "I knew you were naughty before but..."

Alice's face went four more shades of red before returning to its paleness. "I...It's not like that I swear."

Blake just looked at her, before bursting into laughter at her nervousness. "You're so easy to tease."

"B..Blake!"

"I should like to meet this Hatter of yours; you know make sure he's worthy." He smiled before clasping a hand onto Alice's shoulder.

Mirana noticed the slight change in Blake's mood; he seemed much more at ease at seeing a familiar face. For that she was glad, she feared he'd sulk around the whole time he was here. But she knew she had to have a long talk with Chessur, no one was supposed to be able to fall through the rabbit hole without having a purpose, and the fact that he had been there to lead Blake to Mamoreal proved that there was something more to this, just what she wasn't sure. Mirana suddenly had this funny feeling she was being watched and turned her attention elsewhere. She shook it off seeing nothing and turned her attention back to the other two.

Alice sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Enjoy my presence?"

She heaved a sigh and gave him a dull look. "Blake, you have no idea what you've set yourself up for."

"No I don't, but I'm sure I'll get used to the place if I'm stuck here." He gave a soft hopeful smile.

Elsewhere...

Chessur had appeared by Nivens, nearly scaring the poor white rabbit. "I did as we planned."

Nivens grasped and clutched at his chest. "Do you mind not doing that!"

Chessur just grinned. "Guilty conscious?"

"Guilty? Guilty of what, this was all your idea!"

"But you could have said no~" A huge grin was on his face as he looked at the fluffy white rabbit.

Nivens gave him a serious look. "Only because you and Mally threatened me."

"We did no such thing, it was all your idea~"

"What idea?" Tarrant came up behind them, smiling like a mad man, his eyes finally matching it.

Nivens flailed his arms around.

Chessur grinned, one that threatened to spill the beans.

Nivens eeped and tried to think of something quickly, but his brain failed him.

"We're playing a game." Chessur told him in an a matter of fact tone.

"Oo! A game! May I play? I do enjoy a good game."

Chessur grinned wider. "Of course you can play Tarrant!"

Nivens reached up and grabbed at his floppy white ears and dragged them down over his face. _Oh dear! What have I gotten myself into by agreeing to this!_

Chessur disappeared and reappeared on Tarrant's shoulder; he leaned against his ear and purred slightly, causing Tarrant to shiver at the strange contact. "Well this particular game is a special one."

"What's the object of the game?"

"To find a King fit for a Queen. We found one but he already wants to go. He's being a bad sport."

"Hmm? What is the name of this game?"

"Matchmaker~ The queen played the same game on you and you didn't even know it." Chessur grinned wider, if that was even possible.

"Oh she did did she? I'll just have to play the game too." He grinned equally as wide.

_Oh this shall be fun now that Tarrant is in on this_. He chuckled jovially, while Nivens paced in a small circle, so nervous that one could cut the air around him with a knife.

Nivens' ears twitched with nervousness. _This is a bad idea, this is a bad idea, this is a bad idea! The Queen will punish us for trying something like this on her, although she is on her own. Oh dear, oh dear, she'll banish us to the Outlands._ Whatever color was in his already white fur had gone in an instant at that thought. _The Red Queen and the Knave are somewhere in the outlands... _

Tarrant noticed his twitchiness. "Nivens, what are you so worried about? It's not like it will be off with your...head..." his eyes swirled red, his face paled more and the round colorful circle around his eyes became black. The memories of those not so bright times came rushing back at once. "Down with the bloody red queen!"

Nivens stared at him, terrified of what he was going to and ran off to fetch Alice. He ran down the halls and into every room before finally running into the throne room. He skidded to a halt and crashed, right into Blake's legs.

Blake looked down at the rabbit. "What a large rabbit..."

"Nivens? What's wrong?" Alice asked as she leaned down towards him.

"The Hatter! His eyes... red... murderous intent... Alice... stop it..." Nivens panted out the words before fainting at Blake's feet.

"Oh dear... I'm sorry Blake but I must go, I would rather you meet Tarrant when he was a little less mad..." She waved at him then ran out of the room as fast as she could.

Chessur was attempting to calm his old friend to no avail; it seemed everything he said pushed him deeper into the madness.

Alice arrived just as Tarrant jumped up onto a rose bush and held up a twig as if it were a sword. "Tarrant! Get down from there this instant before you get hurt!"

"And then it will be off with her head! DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED QUEEN! SEND HER TO OBLIVION!" He made a jab, balancing on one foot on a branch in the bush before his foot sunk in.

Alice was not amused. She rushed to him and grabbed the twig from him. "Tarrant! Knock it off! If you don't come down from there at this moment I'm going to jab you with this stick!"

But he went on and held his arms out wide. "I will destroy the bloody red queen before she and her knave can get to my wee Alice!"

_It's as if I'm not here!_ She growled and smacked him in the knees with the stick, which in turn caused him to lose his balance and fall face first from the bush he had been standing on.

"Oof!" His hat rolled off his head and towards Chessur.

Chessur purred in delight and bounded off for the discarded hat. He jumped at it and played with the feathers upon it, batting at it with his paws, meowing loudly, his tail wagging in happiness.

Alice kneeled down to him and rolled him over. "Are you alright?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "I...I am sorry Alice, will you forgive me? I don't know what came over me..." He looked at her with such large sad eyes.

It was hard for her to not forgive him with a look like that. She sighed. "Yes, I forgive you Tarrant." She reached out to brush the dirt off his cheek, before doing the same to his clothes. "There... all clean." She smiled at him.

He sat up and noticed his head felt oddly light. He reached up to feel for a hat, only to find it missing. He looked around and saw Chessur, rolling around with the hat with the happiest of looks on his face (AN: I'm imagining this now and think it would be a funny picture XD). His mouth set to a frown. "Chessur-"

"Meow?" He stopped and blinked, realizing what he was doing. He quickly faded away in embarrassment.

Alice couldn't help but laugh. "He really likes that hat."

"It's the feathers..." He crawled over to it and dusted it off before putting it on his head securely.

Alice smiled, then remembered something. "Oh... Tarrant... how would you feel if I told you that..."

He didn't let her finish, his eyes went a little wide, thinking something entirely different. "That you are pregnant? I would be delighted!" He rushed to her and showered her in kisses. "Although, I'm not sure I would make a very good parent what with my ranting and the madness and all. You don't think that will pass on to our children do you? Oh dear I should hope not that would be unfortunate for you to deal with two or more of me."

"Tarrant!" She blushed as he held her tight against the floor, showering her face and neck in nothing but kisses.

He stopped. "I'm fine..." He wheezed

"I am _not_ pregnant! Besides I wouldn't know if I was that soon, things don't work that way."

"Then... what is it you were saying?"

"I was saying, how would you feel if I told you that I was followed here?"

He frowned. "Hopefully not by someone who wants to be intimate with you because then I would be highly upset and then I would have to go and chop them into little pieces and scatter their remains all over the Outlands where no one will ever find them ever again, especially that fellow **Hamish**..."

"Hatter!" She made a face and took his face in her hands. "Not Hamish and not someone who is interested in me in that way either."

"Oh well that's good, but who wouldn't be interested in you? You're beautiful, gorgeous, outgoing, wonderful, talented, and brilliant."

She wasn't sure if she should stop him or let him go on, he was doing a wonderful job of boosting her self esteem. She shook her head. "Hatter!" She called out in annoyance.

"Sorry..."

"No, this man is a colleague of mine. You could say he is like a brother figure for me. We went on all sorts of adventures together on my time away." She smiled fondly. "Apparently he fell here on accident while trying to look for me."

"Fell here...?" He thought deeply and pulled away, sitting up as he crossed his arms. "Hmmm..." He remembered what Chessur had told him. "Alice dear, this was no accident."

"No?"

"No."

"How not?"

"I believe this was planned."

"Planned! Who would ever plan such a thing?"

He cleared his throat. "A mischievous cat, a nervous white rabbit, and a crazy dormouse."

"Chessur, Nivens and Mally?" She was beyond surprised as she sat up and looked at him in shock. "How... But why would they do such a thing? Now he's stuck here and can't go back home."

He sighed. "Well... it seems it's a part of a little game love."

"A game?"

"Yes a game. I recall Chessur calling it a game of matchmaker."

"Match...maker..." She blinked and looked down at her skirts, thinking deeply. "But who do they want to match make him with?"

He stared at her for a while. "The kindest loneliest woman in Underland who is too stubborn to admit that she does not want to be alone that is who."

It took Alice a long while to figure it out when it dawned on her. "Mirana?" She whispered as she leaned forward to him.

"Yes... Mirana..."

"But... oh dear. Blake is one of those men that has never shown any interest in any woman before, he wouldn't even think twice about me in that way."

"And Mirana is a woman who has never shown interest in men either. Think of it love."

Alice sat back on her knees and thought. "I guess... I'm in on this game too."

Tarrant smirked at her. "Oh my, I think we've rubbed off on our innocent little Alice."

She did her best to look offended but failed horribly.

The look on her face was priceless; he just had to laugh as he reached out and tugged her into a hug.

She buried her face against his chest, content to be there like that with him. _My hatter... all mine. _She smiled to herself.

Elsewhere

Mirana had decided to lead Blake around the palace grounds, an attempt to get him used to the surrounding area. She glanced at him and smiled as he seemed to enjoy the gardens and the surrounding architecture. _I do hope I can help him. If I cannot I hope he will not be terribly disappointed. He does seem to like the gardens quite a bit._ She smiled a bit more.

Blake turned his head to look at her. "Mirana, is there something wrong? You're looking at me quite a bit." _Not that I mind entirely..._

"No, nothing's wrong." She looked away to hide the blush that had formed on her cheeks. _How embarrassing to be caught practically staring at him._ She shook it off and looked back at him. "Are you enjoying yourself here?"

"Ah, yes I am thank you for showing this to me."

"You're quite welcome. You may come here as much as you wish and when you wish Blake. For as long as you are here, consider my home to be your home."

"T-Thank you." He smiled before turning his attention away from her; it was definitely his turn to blush.

As they walked together in the gardens, a certain dormouse was watching. _He seems good enough; Nivens sure picked a good looking one._ She giggled to herself and continued to follow them. _Now just to make sure things don't go wrong._ She continued to follow the pair through the gardens, hiding in bushes every time she thought one of them was about to turn around.

"Ugh, Mirana?"

"Yes?"

"Is it just me or are we being followed?" He couldn't shake the feeling off, it was beyond annoying him.

"You feel it too?" She asked softly as she turned to look at him.

"Yes I... I do, I thought I was being paranoid."

"Hmm..." An idea formed in her head and she smiled. "I think I know how we can lose them." She grabbed his hand without a second thought and grabbed one side of her skirt with the other. She smiled and ran off. "I hope you can keep up with me Blake!" She called out behind her.

He flushed at the contact of their hands, but followed her closely. _This isn't awkward..._

Mally noticed them running off further and deeper into the gardens and right into the maze, she tried her best to run after them as fast as her little legs could but tripped over a rock which caused her to loose all track of them. _Oh dear! I have to report to Chess about this!_ With that the little dormouse stood up, dusted herself off and went in search of the disappearing cat.

AN: Sorry this took so long to get out. Have been procrastinating a bit and trying to do homework... _trying_ being the keyword there. I actually had most of this done a few days ago .

I'm almost starting to run out of ideas so if anyone wants to give me suggestions I'm up for them! 3


	8. Maze

Magnificently Mad

Heavens Evangel

Rated: M

Pairing: AlicexHatter/Tarrant, Mirana/OC

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me, only OC's do!

Sorry this took so long! I'm finally on break!

XxXxXxXxXx

_ "Hmm..." An idea formed in her head and she smiled. "I think I know how we can lose them." She grabbed his hand without a second thought and grabbed one side of her skirt with the other. She smiled and ran off. "I hope you can keep up with me Blake!" She called out behind her._

_ He flushed at the contact of their hands, but followed her closely. This isn't awkward..._

_ Mally noticed them running off further and deeper into the gardens and right into the maze, she tried her best to run after them as fast as her little legs could but tripped over a rock which caused her to lose all track of them. Oh dear! I have to report to Chess about this! With that the little dormouse stood up, dusted herself off and went in search of the disappearing cat._

Chapter Eight: Maze

They ran the whole way into the lush green maze; white roses peeked through the spaces. The sun light filtered in through the leaves as they walked through the maze, still hand in hand. Blake looked at her and felt his heart make its way up his throat. He forced it back down, confused by his sudden attraction to the woman in his company. The sunlight hit her just right and just made her sparkle; she practically illuminated the whole area.

Mirana had forgotten entirely about their joined hands, just enjoying his presence in the most innocent of ways. _Well this is nice; I don't feel him judging me at all like I do with the others in my court. I feel... at ease. I like this._

_She looks like an angel in this light... I feel like I'm tainting her just being here in her presence._ "Mirana?"

"Yes?" She looked back at him and gave him a warm smile.

His face colored. "I was wondering..."

"Yes?" She raised a brow and tilted her head to the side with a questioning look on her face.

"You do know your way around this maze... right?" He looked at her with nervousness; he seemed a little jittery about being in this place with her, more so because he was alone with her.

She blinked and looked around. "More or less, but what's the fun of knowing it well?"

"Ugh..." He sighed, this queen was going to be a handful, but deep down he enjoyed it. He smiled a little. "Alright then..."

"How about we make this a little game?" She let go of his hand, a mischievous smile on her face. "You try to find me and if you find me I'll give you a prize."

"A... prize? Well that's tempting, but I'm not sure."

She gasped and turned to him. "Are you scared?" She taunted with a quirk of her blood red lips.

He blinked and gaped at her. "Scared? Me? No I'm a proper English gentleman... I have no time to be scared." But had it been just a few hours before then yes, yes he would have been scared, this whole place scared the daylights out of him. But he wasn't going to let this queen call him a coward.

"Then you'll play? I'll give you an hour to find me in the center of the maze. Get there in time and I'll give you a prize." She smiled; her heart was pounding in her chest, oh how this game enticed her. Blake was still a complete stranger and Mirana knew she should be more careful, but, something about him made her want to play these dangerous games. It was very dangerous to toy with a man she hardly knew, perhaps as she worked on the potion to take him home she would get to know him, and perhaps he'd forget about going to that dreadful... Londun. The way Alice had described it to her once reminded her of Iracabeth and her kingdom of hearts. She shuddered inwardly, only to feel Blake place his hands on her shoulder. She looked up at him with a twinge of pink coloring her cheeks.

"Something the matter?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"No, just remembering something. Well shall we play? I'll leave you clues along the way, but you will have to find them. Remember one hour!" She smiled then trotted off, practically skipping away from him before disappearing around a corner.

Blake chuckled. _She's quite playful; I rather enjoy that in a woman._ He felt a smile touch his lips as he gave her a head start before beginning to walk in the direction that she had gone. He smiled the whole way, keeping mindful of his surroundings and the way the white roses sparkled in the sunlight that filtered in. It was like this maze was a whole other world. He stopped to admire it. He looked above him, at how the bluish green foliage covered the maze, leaving few open patches for sunlight to peek through. _Perhaps to stop people overlooking the garden from the castle from peeking in... or to stop those in the maze from climbing up and trying to find the next passage. A particularly perfect maze that stops onlookers and cheaters, a perfect place to hide away. _ As he walked on, he found a dainty white lace glove handing from a rose stem. His face colored. _When she said clues I didn't imagine she'd leave these kinds of things..._ He took the glove, taking note of how it was positioned and followed it. He made turns and twists and made sure that he didn't accidently double back. Blake soon found the other glove and lifted it up, now holding both he began to imagine just how soft Mirana's bare hands might feel. His face colored and he walked on. _Those are terribly impure thoughts to be having about a monarch Mr. Adler. Very dangerous as well, for all you know she may have a suitor or a knight of some sort or perhaps a king. Although if she had a king or anything like that I doubt she'd be playing such... games with a complete and total stranger. How curious._

A certain mischievous apparating cat was watching him go on through the maze. His mouth curved up into an insanely large smile. _The plan is working on its own without a push from us. Oh Mirana I didn't know you had this in you, what a naughty Queen you are._ He chuckled to himself. _But let's give our suitor a little help shall we?_ He noticed Blake turn in the wrong direction and nodded, deciding to leave more clues to help him get back on track and go straight to the center of the maze, where Mirana was nervously waiting. He found one of Mirana's shoes and raised a brow. He moved it in the direction that Blake had to go and smirked. _Leaving clothing clues, Mirana you must like this one._

Mirana paced. She had removed her gloves, her shoes... even her silk stockings, leaving them behind as clues. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. _I can't believe I would leave such clues._ She sat down on the white stone bench and blushed terribly. _This... Blake... has stirred something in me that I never thought would be stirred in me before. Could I have a... what is it that Mally called it... a crush?_ She remained sitting there, flushed. The center of the maze had the most opened space. A large open circle above that gave a clear view of the sky, but the foliage around it had overgrown and created a dome above it. Even if one tried to see the center from the castle they would only see the dome and would not be able to peek in. _No prying eyes... I could and can be myself... one with both the light... and the dark. _She brought her legs up and hugged them close to her. _More myself, no one watching me for mistakes, no one ready to steal the throne from me at the first sight of weakness. I guess that is partly why I have never married or found a suitor. I'm afraid of it... afraid of my own court. Even though I know they're loyal to me, I still fear that one could turn around and be like my sister. That overwhelming darkness in her heart that turned her to do only evil..._

Blake frowned when he reached a dead end and turned back the way he came. When he reached the place he had been last he noticed the shoe. _Did she..._ His face went beet red at the thought of Mirana leaving behind all of her clothes and undergarments. _She's... flirting. In her own way she's flirting with me. I don't think she's realized it. _He went to the shoe and lifted it up, he examined it, then began to wonder how much time was left. _I mustn't waste time... I wonder... just what kind of prize would I get._ He chuckled to himself as he imagined her leaning to him and pressing those soft crimson lips against his. He shook it off. _Mustn't think like that, she hardly knows me and I hardly know her._ He started to run now, eager to find her and return her belongings. He rounded a corner, it wasn't long before he found the other shoe, which soon led him to one stocking, which led him quickly to the other. He felt his body heating up as he reached an opening. He stood there before finally walking towards it. Once there he saw her, sitting on the bench, bathed in the sunlight that reflected off of her pure white hair. The wind blew through it, revealing a patch of black underneath all that white. _Well that's odd..._ He smiled as he snuck up on her and reached out to touch it, his fingers caressed the soft patch of black hair, the patch that represented Mirana's darkness.

She jumped up and turned towards him. "You made it!" She flushed then realized what he had been touching. "..."

He stopped and shook his head, removing his hand from her hair. "Ah... yes... you left... rather interesting clues..." He set her things down on the bench before silently asking permission to sit beside her.

She nodded to him and scooted over, giving him plenty of room. _A... the... the prize, what should I give him as a prize?_

He sat down and felt his whole body relax into the seat. "It's warm here, like a place you could run to to think of what's important, or to forget about things." He said softly as he closed his eyes, leaning back into the bench seat. "There's so much light here, while up there, as close as we are to the sun, there is so much darkness."

She turned her head to look at him with her big brown eyes. "Darkness..." The sun had suddenly disappeared at it quickly turned to night, the moon hung overhead and illuminated him. He looked so soft and rugged at the same time, it left her wanting to touch him as her eyes drifted down to his lips.

He blinked at the change and sat up. "That was strange, the sun didn't even set..."

"Wonderland's weather and time of day varies, the sun may be out for just a few minutes or it could be out for hours, well into the night. It's fickle that way."

"Like a lonely heart."

She turned towards him more. "A lonely heart?"

"In love one moment and out of love the next, never able to decide what it feels." He answered, enjoying the sudden cool. He had been running since the first shoe, desperate to be in her presence again. "Mirana."

"Ah yes?"

"Don't bother trying to find a way back for me."

"What but... why?"

"I think I like this place." He said with a smile as he glanced her way. "I always felt out of place up there, but now... now I feel rather... at home. For the first time in all of my life I feel like I may have a place somewhere."

Mirana felt her heart skip happily. "Alright... I won't look then."

"Mirana?"

"Yes?"

"Is it possible that I could perhaps have a job? Since I'm staying and all. I'm rather skilled at fighting and I have tons of survival experience."

"Well... Mamoreal is a very peaceful place, as is most of Underland now."

He nodded. "I'll take anything. I just don't want to be here doing nothing."

"That would be rather boring. Give me some time, I'll think of something to give you. I'm sure Alice will ask me the same thing."

He nodded. "Alright." He closed his eyes and remained there, enjoying the cool air that hit him.

"About your prize..."

He raised a hand to stop her, placing it over hers. "Don't worry about that. Just being able to stay here and have a job that I can work at is prize enough."

She looked down at the hand that was over hers. It was so warm and had a gentle roughness to it, her heart was doing summersaults at this point.

"Shall we get going? I don't want people to worry about you." He stood up and offered her her things.

"Ah... right." She said as he turned away. She pulled her articles of clothing back on and looked up at him. _He could have taken advantage of me, but he didn't._ She stood and smiled to him. "Well let's go." She took his hand and led him away to the shortcut out of the maze.

A certain feline appeared as they left, a disappointed look on his face. _So close. Darn you human, you should have made a move._ _This may be more difficult than I expected..._ He sighed a little and shook his head. _Mirana you're just as nervous as Nivens... it's very amusing to watch._ He chuckled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Alice sat with Tarrant, enjoying the night air as they sat in the field of singing flowers. They listened to the soft melody of the flowers as they moved close to one another to keep warm. Alice could hear his soft gentle breathing, soothing her soul and her very insides, it made her feel delicious all over, just as delicious as when Tarrant had first been within her and shared his seed. She felt strange about it, yet there was nothing wrong with it, not in her mind. Had her mother known that she had had sex before marriage she would be beyond livid with her and would probably disown her, not that it mattered now since she was now a permanent resident of Underland.

Tarrant glanced at her and noticed how her brow knit on one side. He raised a brow. "Is something wrong dearest?"

She snapped out of it and leaned up from her position of leaning against his arm. "Yes, wait no... no nothing's wrong."

"Alice."

"Well... no nothing."

"Alice..." His voice became a little sterner.

"I... well if you must know I was thinking about how my mother would react to us."

"To us? Why would that matter if it is what you want not what she wants."

She looked at him and nodded. "You're right, it shouldn't matter, but I would like for one day to go back and visit her and tell her about all the wonders of Underland and its people and of course oodles more about you."

"You've told your mother about me?" He raised a brow in surprise; it seemed to disappear in that wild mess of bright orange hair as his emerald eyes stared down at her with curiosity. _She's told her mother of me? I would have never expected that._

"Of course I've told her." She smiled a little. "I came home to visit two years ago and she tried to set me up with Hamish again. I was absolutely livid!" She closed her eyes recalling the distant memory.

Years 

Alice paced back and forth in what was her father's study and had become her own when she started working for the company. She was contemplating a slew of things at the moment, unsure of how to tell her mother what she felt. She was sighing constantly, and her mother had caught that while at the table. She remembered clearly what her mother had asked but had no answer at all.

_"Alice that is the hundredth time you've sighed at the table. It's not very lady like. It's no wonder why you still go without a suitor. What is the matter with you child?" Her mother had paused, then came to a (what she thought) brilliant explanation for it. "Oh I know what it is! You're in love! Oh thinking of Hamish? I'll have him called upon right away and he can ask for your hand again!" Her mother had given Alice no time to stop her as she just stood up abruptly and rushed out of the room._

Now Alice was stuck in her study, her ears burning red with anger, unsure of how to explain to her mother that she was in love, but not with a pompous noble like Hamish. The very thought of being in love with such a sniveling brat caused her skin to pale to paper white and her stomach to churn in disgust. _I mean really? Hamish and his stomach problems and all that talk about blockages with his mother was a real ...I wouldn't know what to call it except a rude awakening. I could __**never**__ live nor love a person like that. Not when my heart belongs somewhere else... with someone else. The problem is telling her that my heart belongs in a place she thinks is make believe. _She sighed and finally sat down on the desk, beginning to pick under her nails, deep in thought. There was a soft knocking at the door, but Alice had failed to hear it, or the door opening, with her mother peeking in with a wide smile on her face.

Hey guys sorry it took so long to get out! I'll bring out the next one as soon as I can.

Alice is going to be asking for a job, but I just can't think of what she and Blake would do while living in Underland... suggestions please!


	9. Where Blake Defends

Magnificently Mad

Heavens Evangel

Rated: M

Pairing: AlicexHatter/Tarrant, Mirana/OC

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me, only OC's do!

Sorry this took so long! I'm finally on break!

_Now Alice was stuck in her study, her ears burning red with anger, unsure of how to explain to her mother that she was in love, but not with a pompous noble like Hamish. The very thought of being in love with such a sniveling brat caused her skin to pale to paper white and her stomach to churn in disgust. I mean really? Hamish and his stomach problems and all that talk about blockages with his mother was a real ...I wouldn't know what to call it except a rude awakening. I could **never** live nor love a person like that. Not when my heart belongs somewhere else... with someone else. The problem is telling her that my heart belongs in a place she thinks is make believe. She sighed and finally sat down on the desk, beginning to pick under her nails, deep in thought. There was a soft knocking at the door, but Alice had failed to hear it, or the door opening, with her mother peeking in with a wide smile on her face. _

Chapter Nine: Where Blake Defends and Gains Hatter's Respect

"Look who's here to see you Alice dear!" Her mother noticed her picking on her nails and gasped, rushing to stop her. "Alice!" She hissed at her. "Do not do such disgusting things!"

She sighed. "What is it mother?"

"There's someone here to see you!" She said cheerily as she went to the door, prying it open more to reveal Hamish on the other side.

Alice had a look of annoyance on her face as Hamish entered the room.

"Alice your mother tells me you've been sighing for me all day." He said with his arrogant smile, showing off large pearl white front teeth, which oddly reminded Alice of a beaver about to gnaw on some freshly fallen wood.

"I believe mother is mistaken..." She said lowly, controlling her newly formed temper as best she could.

He ignored her words. "Well I've come to say that I will graciously take you back and make you my wife, but you must stop all this ... adventuring nonsense. That is man's work."

"Oh really? I don't happen to see any men in the room." Alice felt her ears boiling hot. _How dare he say such things!_

"Women should stay at home where they belong, tending to the men and the children they spawn." Hamish said, ignoring her again.

Alice felt her eye twitch in annoyance, there was a letter opener dangerously close to her hand, and if this continued, she would be wanted for murder.

He laughed a bit. "Oh Alice how happy this makes me that you've finally come to your senses!"

Blake had been standing on the other side of the door and felt angry at this pompous idiot for underestimating Alice. He couldn't take just standing out there any longer and entered the room with a smile. "Hello Alice _dear_. Mm? Who's this... child? Oh it's a man, many pardons sir." He went over to Alice and placed an arm around her waist. "Is this a friend of yours dear?" He asked as he turned to her with a wink.

She blinked and caught on. "You could say that... _dear_."

Her mother stared at them and then looked at Hamish, then back to them in confusion. "But I thought, oh Alice you've never mentioned..."

"You never give any one a chance to."

Hamish blinked in surprise. "W...Who is this man Alice? I demand an answer. I came all this way to give you a second chance! I will not be humiliated by you again."

Blake raised a brow and went to Hamish. "I'm terribly sorry but it seems you've wasted your time sir." Blake towered over him, and it did not help that Blake had been severely tanned from adventuring around the seas with Alice; he was an intimidating man none the less.

Hamish gulped and shook his head, determined to stand his ground. "Is that so?"

"Yes that is so. Alice and I are companions. And I happen to know that she would never love a dim witted cowardly nobleman."

"You...you challenge my honor sir?" He managed to stutter out.

"Hm it would sound like I am... _sir_." Blake said calmly.

Hamish grit his teeth, his face puffing up and his cheeks turning red with anger. "No blasted woman is worth this trouble. If you want her you can have her. Alice I am leaving! I'm sure you will regret it." With that he hmphed, turned on his heel and stormed off, but not before almost tripping on the Persian carpet that adorned the walkway. He righted himself, coughed in an attempt to regain his composure and walked off quickly from the room, followed closely by Alice's mother.

Alice waited before sighing. "Ha, thank you Blake. You've got perfect timing."

"Yes well, I wasn't about to let someone like that talk to you that way, the nerve of that man." He frowned.

Alice smiled. "I'm so lucky to have a kind friend like you Blake."

"Any time _dear_." He teased as he poked her tummy.

They burst out into a fit of laughter just as Alice's mother walked into the room. "Alice! Explain this."

Alice looked over to her and sighed. "Mother Blake Adler works with me, but we are in no ways intimate with one another."

Her mother sighed in relief. "Good heavens! That's a relief. Then why make all that rubbish?"

"Because you don't listen mother. I have no interest in Hamish, I never have so please leave it be."

She sighed. "But Alice you must have someone."

"I do have someone, very close to my heart but..." She sighed softly.

"Please don't tell me it's this Wonderland nonsense again. Alice really I thought you would have grown up! It pains me to think that your head is still in the clouds." Helen frowned at her and looked at Blake. "And you! You allow her to continue on this path as if it were nothing. For two years you traveled with my daughter and not once have you tried to dissuade her?" Helen was furious.

Blake rose a brow, he could now clearly see where Alice got her temper. He shook his head and said as coolly as possible. "It is not my place Lady Kingsleigh. I believe that Alice, as an adult, should be able to believe in whatever she wishes to believe in and if you do not see it that way… well then, I think you to be a terrible parent. Parents should only wish the best for their children, a parent should want their child to be happy, regardless of how insane their ideas maybe. That my dear lady is how I see it…"

Alice smiled a little. She could always count on Blake to have her back on these sorts of things, especially since Blake too, has had issues with his parents in the subject of marriage and human reproduction. As many times as he's told them that he wasn't interested in any of the women they introduced to him, they continued to try to force him into settling down, into finding a woman and having children, regardless if he loved her or not. Such thoughts infuriated her, but she went back on the matter at hand. Alice looked at her mother and noted how dumbfounded she looked, much like a child that had been reprimanded. How she longed to see her mother with that expression before.

Blake turned towards Alice. "I came to tell you that we have another job. So as soon as your affairs are done here we should get going." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, nodded to her, and then passed Helen without another thought. He then paused and turned back towards her. "I meant no disrespect to you Ma'am, but you must realize that I know what Miss Alice is going through for I too am in a similar situation, so I hope you do forgive my rude mouth and not so kind words." And then he left the room, leaving Alice and her mother quite alone.

It took a few moments for her mother to recuperate; she shook her head and damn near glared at Alice. "Alice you must stop this adventuring nonsense at once! You must! If this continues you will grow old and alone and severely past your prime! No man will want you then."

She frowned. "There will be someone who wants me, no matter what I look like and what my age is, and he has always wanted me no matter what." She fixed her jacket and shook her head. "I think I will not be coming back here for awhile mother, not until I am ready to and not until I am sure that whatever bit you on the arse has gone away." She gathered her bag from the side of the desk where she had haphazardly tossed it when she came to visit and stormed off, leaving her mother with that same dumb look on her face.

Tarrant blinked a bit at Alice's retelling of the story. "So you didn't really mention me at all that time then." He paused briefly before a chuckle came up in his throat, "I can't believe you told your mother that something bit her on the bum."

"Yes well, after I said that I felt rather disappointed in myself for acting that way." She frowned at him and the fact that he was still laughing.

He sat up and looked at her before bursting into a grand smile. "You know, at first I was a little nervous of the relationship that you and that Blake man might have had, but I find I rather respect him now since he has defended you in my absence."

She nodded, a few curls springing over her shoulders with a bounce. "If there was anything I could count on Blake for it was defending me from people's words. I remember one time at a business meeting, one of the lords got out of hand with me, went on and on about how a woman's place is in the bedroom, another Hamish if you would, and Blake as cool as he normally is on the outside came to my aid both verbally and physically. I'll tell you now, that man has never uttered another word against me."

Tarrant nodded. "It's nothing more than I would do in that situation. Alice is my Alice and my Alice deserves some respect and much needed love and all sorts of things that a man like myself can give her, that is if she wants it, if she doesn't then I don't know where to put all my feelings at except maybe in some new hats, I would rather like to make some new hats for you maybe some time Alice because I think you would look nice with a hat on, but not as nice as you look with one off…"

Alice blinked. "Tarrant, you're rambling…"

He squeaked. "I'm fine…" He scratched the back of his head. "I'll have to thank him for watching out for my Alice." He ran a thumb gingerly across her cheek and smiled at her.

She smiled as well, finding comfort in his warm touch. "It wasn't until recent that mother finally put all that behind her. She even encouraged me to go."

He watched her with bright green eyes and then pulled her into a deep soul searing kiss, his lips hot against her plush rose red lips. He damn near purred in delight at having _his_ Alice, resting against him this way, as he reached up to tangle his fingers into her soft curly locks.

She pulled away, allowing her lips to graze his just slightly before she moved the settle closer to him, enjoying the view.

-

Thanks to jugalettePENNER for recommending Emilie Autumn. Her voice is very awe inspiring. ^_^ I'm also listening to some old school No Doubt and various other stuff, I'll probably draw something tomorrow.

Next chapter to come out soon (I hope). Thanks again to all the comments and support, it helps me stay motivated to keep writing stories for you guys.

pisses me off with how the reformat my work... it's taken out all of my line breaks and it's getting very... very annoying!

Xoxoxo, Heavens Evangel


	10. Blake gets a Hat!

Magnificently Mad

Heavens Evangel

Rated: M

Pairing: AlicexHatter/Tarrant, Mirana/OC

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me, only OC's do!

_He watched her with bright green eyes and then pulled her into a deep soul searing kiss, his lips hot against her plush rose red lips. He damn near purred in delight at having his Alice, resting against him this way, as he reached up to tangle his fingers into her soft curly locks. _

_She pulled away, allowing her lips to graze his just slightly before she moved the settle closer to him, enjoying the view. _

* * *

Chapter 10: Blake gets a hat

It was a beautiful day here in Underland, as all days were now since Iracabeth's fall, but there were just some things that just did not change, like Mirana's stubbornness in the issue of finding a king and today was one of those days that she dreaded to her very core. Mirana sat on her throne, listening to her court go on and on about how she must find herself a King and start a family. She huffed softly and shook her head. "Please, respect my wishes, I do not wish to be married to just anyone, now please let it go." She dismissed them all with a wave of her hand, not wanting to hear any more of it. Her court heaved heavy sighs as they began to leave the room, before noticing a young man enter the room, looking around the place as if in awe that he actually remembered how to get here. They noticed how Mirana sat up more in her seat and looked among themselves, many of them getting the same idea. A few smiled, while others scowled before actually filing out of the room entirely. Mirana smiled fully at Blake as he headed closer to her. "Good Morning Blake."

"Good Morning!" He seemed cheery as he finally stopped in front of her. He bowed to her before straightening himself and smirking up at her.

She flushed a bit. "You're in a happy mood."

"Indeed, I'm just surprised that I didn't get myself lost on my way over here."

She nodded. "Very good for your first real day here," she smiled in approval, "have you eaten breakfast yet?"

He frowned. "No, I couldn't find the kitchen or the dining room." He said sheepishly, casting his eyes to the ceiling with mild frustration.

She chuckled and stood, "good, I haven't eaten yet myself, let us go together then." She walked down the steps and offered her hand to him with a bright smile.

Blake took her hand and slowly brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. He was right in his assumption that her hands would be soft. He wondered if her lips would be just as soft as he pulled away and stared down at her.

She fought the blush valiantly and nodded to him. "Shall we be going now?"

He nodded and walked side by side with her, looking around him at all times in order to remember where he was going.

Watching them from the shadows was a group of mischievous mischief makers; a grinning cat, a nervous rabbit, a half mad dormouse, a mad hatter and a valiant and courageous blond. They looked at each other and huddled in a circle talking among themselves.

"Do you see what I mean? How frustrating it is to watch the two of them," whispered the mischievous cat.

She nodded. "I see what you mean Chess… There's obviously something there between those two."

The hatter held the girl's hand in his and patted it gently. "Then dearest we must do our best to make them both see it."

The mouse looked around the corner, keeping lookout as the rabbit twitched nervously. She nudged him to make him stop. He soon calmed, only jittering every now and then.

Chess frowned. "They were so close to kissing in the maze yesterday, but that boy is too much of a gentleman."

Alice sighed. "I know he is, but that sort of thing shouldn't be rushed, he's still getting used to this place."

Tarrant nodded. "Yes, one must not rush love." He smiled and pecked Alice on the cheek. "Things could go wrong if we force it on them."

"It doesn't hurt to push them into it a little though." Chess said trying to convince the other two. "I'm sure others have begun to notice."

Alice sighed. "If we have then there is no doubt that others have as well, and some of those others may start to cause problems between them if they don't like where it's going."

Tarrant nodded sadly. "The case of Mirana is a delicate one. The court begs her to find a suitor, but they continue to direct men that Mirana has no interest in. Much like your family was doing to you Alice dear."

Mally eventually had to kick Nivens in the toe because of the nervous noises he was making. "I'll get rid of this one." She grabbed Nivens by the front of his waist coat and forced him off, using her pin sword to poke at his foot coaxing him to leave the dark corner.

Alice sighed in frustration at that. "If that keeps up Nivens will croak and spill all our plans."

"Mirana wouldn't be angry."

"No but Blake would. His parents have always tried to force him to marry and after they died he just never bothered with it again, even after his uncles and aunts tried to push him into it."

Tarrant heaved a sigh. "We're working against two seemingly stubborn people; we'll just have to be stubborn as well."

* * *

Mirana was alone, reading through some papers, but her concentration was failing her at the moment. She set the papers down and stood up. She glided her way to the window and looked out of it. There was a beautiful view of the gardens and the maze. She thought back to it and felt her face flush a bit. _He had the chance to take advantage of me and he didn't. I almost wish he would have._ She felt a frown starting to make itself known on her lips. She heaved a sigh and shook her head, running her fingers through her white hair, reaching back to the hidden patch of black, remembering how his fingers felt when he had touched this hidden part of her. She shuddered, feeling the sudden impact of such thoughts on her lower regions. She flushed at the strangeness of it and tried in vain to will it away.

Blake was exploring the castle when he came upon a strange room littered in hats of all sorts of different colors, scattered all over the floor, on the walls, everywhere. "What marvelous hats…" They were strange beyond belief, nothing he had ever seen back home. He went to the wall and looked them over.

"You like my hats?" Came a voice from a workstation.

Blake jumped up and turned around. "Ugh I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was actually in here. Forgive me for intruding, I didn't mean to disturb you."

The person turned around and grinned widely. "You must be Blake."

He blinked and then nodded. "Why yes… I am."

Tarrant chuckled. "I'm Tarrant Hightopp, the mad hatter… or royal hatter… which ever suits you."

"Oh…" He paused and thought about it. "OH! You're Alice's hatter. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He smiled and went over to him to properly introduce himself.

Tarrant stood and nodded to him before taking his hand and giving it a hearty shake. "Alice has told me a great deal about you Blake. I'd like to thank you for watch over her in my stead."

Blake nodded. "There's no need to thank me, Alice is like a little sister to me. We have always had a lot in common and I thoroughly disliked the people that would bother her. So really it was my pleasure beating them back to their place."

Tarrant blinked at him. _He's ranting a bit._ He laughed a little and shook his head. "Would you like a hat? I was just starting on one but I seem to lack inspiration."

Blake nodded and sat down in a chair that was by the workstation. It felt awkward getting stared at by another male, but he would sit through it. He had never had a hat made for _him_. He always bought them already made. "So what-"

"Shh, I'm thinking." Tarrant stared at him and took in all of his features, before smirking to himself. "Alright I think I got it." He got up and went to a large standing wooden chest. In it, were various fabrics of different colors and types from velvet to silk and cotton, black to white and red, feathers and different adornments were stuffed to the brim on either side of the chest's doors.

Blake looked around the place in curiosity from his seat by the work station. _I actually found a place that wasn't excessively white!_ He smiled as he noted the various different colors. _Alice is a lucky woman I can tell. From how he works with hats he spares no detail in anything he does. _(Blake's having a yaoi moment) _He's a strange looking man, but I won't say he isn't one bit attractive. I'm happy for Alice._ He smiled from ear to ear, uncharacteristically for him since he hardly ever smiled around strangers.

_Alright Tarrant, you have him here, make a point to mention Mirana and how she's lonely and needs some affection and all the attention she can get._ He cleared his throat. "So, Blake, you are well acquainted with her highness?"

Blake snapped out of his own thoughts and looked up with a blush. "Yes I know Mirana, I'm still getting to know her however so I would not say we are well acquainted."

"Hmm… yes well, from what I've heard, Mirana is paying quite a lot of attention to you lately."

"It's probably just because she finds me hopeless."

"I doubt that. I heard from a reliable source that the two of you were in the maze the other day."

Blake gulped. "Am I being interrogated?"

Tarrant laughed a bit. "Not at all! Why interrogate you when I already know all the facts?" He said in a sing songy manner as he made his way back with a roll of fabric and some materials. "So- I just want to tell you things she might not."

Blake blinked at him. "You seem like you're up to something…"

He opened his mouth and shut it as he got a contemplative look on his face. He looked at him and smiled. "Well actually I am." He laughed a little.

"Should I be afraid?"

"Hmm… no not really at least I don't think so." He chuckled and started to get to work on a fabulous looking fedora. "So, Mirana, you know she is the Queen of Underland."

"Yes." He nodded as he looked at what Tarrant was doing.

"She and I have been around for many years, in fact all of us Underlandians have." He continued to work. "But, there was this big war and her evil sister whose name or title will not be mentioned for fear I lose my head…." He chuckled at that before continuing, "well Mirana became Queen again four years ago, and her court has been pushing her to marry."

Blake had a feeling he knew where this was going; he and Alice had both been in the same boat. "It's a lot of pressure."

"Indeed, but anyway. Mirana has always refused because she is afraid that if she marries that the person would only be after the crown and make Underland a hellish wasteland again."

Blake frowned at that. "She is afraid no one will love her for her…"

"Yes so you do get it."

"Of course I do…" He turned away. "My parents were pressuring me to marry but I refused every time, no woman struck my fancy. After they died and my aunts and uncles began to pressure me as well I was actually contemplating marrying some secretary that worked at the company that I hardly knew, just to get them all off my case…" He bowed his head. "But I knew that would have ended in hell."

Tarrant looked at him, studying Blake's face carefully. "And what do you think of Mirana?"

Blake blushed. "She's a lovely woman and deserves nothing but the best and the most love that anyone could ever give her."

Tarrant found he rather liked that answer. "Mm." He went on to working on his masterpiece. He looked at the colored feathers again and nodded as he picked a bright peacock feather and fastened it into place as he fashioned a smart looking ribbon to match the black and white material of the fedora. "But… what is it you feel for Mirana?"

Blake blinked and turned his eyes to everywhere but at Tarrant, they finally rested on the ceiling. "Well… I… like her, quite a bit, but it's too soon to say I might have those kinds of feelings for her. I've never met a woman as enchanting and caring as her before. And when she looks at me… my heart beats faster than it ever has before." He sighed contently.

Tarrant smiled a little. "Ahh... young love."

"Love…?" Blake finally looked at him.

"Yes, Love. I felt those very same feelings towards Alice; I still feel those feelings when I even think of her." He smiled at his musings. "Blake, I think you love Mirana."

Blake stared at him as if he was struck dumb. "Love…" He looked away and up at the ceiling again, starting to kick his feet. "Love." He repeated, as if getting used to the foreign word. A smile crept to his lips, illuminating his features more.

Tarrant found that he liked how a smile looked on Blake; he looked a little somber before when he entered the room, far too serious for his liking.

Alice peeked in and saw Tarrant sitting at the workstation talking to Blake. She smiled a little and backed away to not be seen so she could listen to them.

"Do you really think I love Mirana?"

"Yes, I can see it in your eyes, they sparkle when you talk of her."

"Do they?"

"Aye." He finished the hat and held it up to the light. He examined the fedora. It was white with black stripes, a greenish blue sash and interior and a beautiful peacock feather. He stood and went to Blake, placing it on his head and fixing it. "There we are, all done." He held a mirror out to him.

Blake stared at it and smiled brightly. "Amazing! I shall cherish this gift you've given me." Blake looked genuinely happy and relieved all at once; the talk with Tarrant was refreshing, now that he knew what those feelings that had him up for most of the night thinking rather sinful things about Mirana were. He could be at peace with himself finally, or would he be now that he knew what it was. He stood and smiled at Tarrant, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Thank you for having this talk with me Tarrant. But I must wait for her to want me as well; I will not force myself on her." He nodded. "I will consider you a brother since it is you that my dear Alice so wants." He smiled more and patted his shoulders before moving away. "I will leave you to your work then, thank you once more." He went to the door and left, by this time Alice had hid herself.

Tarrant watched him and chuckled deeply. "And they say I rant."

Alice entered with a smile and chuckled as well. "I see you had a nice talk with Blake."

"Aye, I did. He came wandering in here not too long ago." He wiped his hands of the mercury and turned towards her to smile. "And they say I can rant."

"I do believe Blake has been here too long." She laughed a little. "Before I came in he skipped down the hallway to his room."

"He did… and I missed that?" He looked disappointed and shook his head. "That may have been a treat."

"Indeed it was." She smiled and went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Mmph." He smirked and pulled her closer to him and dragged his hands up her sides before pulling away. "Shall we go to the bedroom then love?"

Alice looked up at him looking deviously at him before nodded. "Alright."

* * *

AN: BWAHAHA Yaoi Moment :P Sorry no smut this chapter XD Sorry to leave you at that cliffy but there will be smut next chapter I promise, it has been awhile since there has been any between these two. :P Don't worry it will be hot.

I'm also writing a Hetalia fanfiction and a Naruto one right now. I just started them. If you're interested they should be posted up soon.

Thanks for the reviews *hands out cookies* :D

xoxoxo,

Heavens Evangel


	11. Things that Begin with the letter P

Magnificently Mad

Heavens Evangel

Rated: M

Pairing: AlicexHatter/Tarrant, Mirana/OC

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me, only OC's do

This chapter is NSFW. Alice/Tarrant loving ^_^. I'm sorry for any errors that may have been in the last chapter, I was desperate to get it out to you guys and didn't bother reading it over like I normally do. In fact I noticed several errors in the other chapters as well Maybe I'll fix them, maybe I won't… guess I'm just lazy :P

I am however thoroughly enjoying waking up at 10-11 am every day. Also I'm getting over a head cold. I HATE THOSE! It makes writing lovey dovey stuff hurt. So I'll do my best with this chapter. Enjoy ^^

* * *

"_Indeed it was." She smiled and went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She leaned up and kissed his lips._

"_Mmph." He smirked and pulled her closer to him and dragged his hands up her sides before pulling away. "Shall we go to the bedroom then love?"_

_Alice looked up at him looking deviously at him before nodding. "Alright."_

* * *

Chapter 11: Things that begin with the letter P

Alice peeked up at Tarrant with eyes full of want and love. Her heart pounding in her chest as she licked at her lips in a teasing manner.

He shuddered as he watched her, reaching out to the soft blue fabric of her dress, his discolored fingers expertly undid the round pearl buttons, while his lips began making a trail against each patch of skin that revealed itself to him. He slowly slipped his tongue out of his mouth and with the tip of it made a careful wet path against Alice's pale white skin. He removed her from her dress and began worshipping her body, while the back of his mind nagged at him that Alice should be properly his before doing any more of this. Unfortunately, his hormones were warring with his more sensible senses, and his hormones were winning, especially when every lick to Alice's sensitive skin created a soft breathy moan from her rosy red lips. Tarrant glanced up at her with eyes emerald green with lust and determination; he'd ask her that question later. Yes much later he promised himself.

Alice reached out and tangled her pale hands into Tarrant's mess of orange hair, lightly scratching at it as he continued to remove pieces of her dress and undergarments. She inwardly plotted to start wearing less under her dresses if it meant less time to take them off. She could feel his calloused yet gentle hands caressing her soft skin; it sent shivers throughout her body. She couldn't help but whine at him a little; she had so little patience for this sort of teasing.

He chuckled at her a bit as his mouth found its way to her inner thigh, where he kissed at it in apology. He rendered her naked and parted her legs. He leaned up to stare down at her, memorizing her before dipping back down to her center and giving her wet folds a long lick. He was rewarded with an appreciative moan. He smiled and slipped his tongue deeper against the slit, allowing it to sink in slowly, teasing her.

She groaned and squeaked and shuddered with need as she leaned up on her elbows and looked down at him, watching him lick at her gingerly with his skilled tongue. She bit her bottom lip, feeling the goose bumps rising on her skin from the sensation. She saw as his fingers soon joined his tongue in the play, rubbing against her slit teasingly before sliding in to find the nub. And when it did she felt the color explode behind her eyes as a moan escaped her again.

Tarrant glanced up at her and smiled to himself as his tongue played passionately with her lower lips, his fingers rubbing at her nub in a slow and exaggerated manner before he applied the slightest bit of pressure on the button of her sex, teasing and toying with her, studying what made her toes curl and what annoyed her. And right now he knew he was annoying her. _So impatient but that is my Alice._ He mused to himself and continued to torture her until her liquids began to seep out deliciously coating his tongue with her fluids. He leaned back to look at her and the way she shuddered. He grinned down at her as he stripped to join her. He made his move to lean in to her so he could drive himself inside, but Alice had other plans.

She leaned up and sat fully on her knees, leaning over the bed and taking his full erection into her hand, her mouth just over the tip, her hot breath tingling against the already warm skin glistening with precum. She gave him a mischievous look before her tongue slid out and licked slowly against the tip, granting her a moan from his mouth.

He stared down at her in surprise; he hadn't expected that of her. _Naughty Alice._ He smiled a little and leaned forward just a bit, allowing his hands to graze against her back and down the gentle slope of her ass before giving one cheek a squeeze, his other hand slipping against her woman hood to tease at her in return.

She moaned and slowly took him into her mouth, teasing him with her tongue strokes in time with his finger movements. Her hand began to move up and down his shaft, pumping him also in time with the movements. She looked fully concentrated on what she was doing to him.

He leaned forward a little, successfully slipping more of him into her mouth.

She gasped when she could feel him enter her mouth more. She suckled him, her other hand reached and cradled the ball sack, giving them a gentle squeeze.

In response, Tarrant thrust his fingers into her deeply and moaned, the rod of flesh twitching in the grasp of her mouth.

Alice took it as an opportunity to go faster with her head bobbing, so she did, dragging her teeth along his flesh.

Tarrant moaned out again, the feelings driving him mad. It was his turn to be impatient. Unable to take it anymore, he pulled her back away from him and pushed her back onto the bed. "Alice…"

"Yes?" She blinked up at him innocently.

"Damn tease." He climbed up on to the bed, hovering over her. He forced her legs open and pressed his length against her slit, rubbing flesh against flesh. He moaned out at the feeling of her against him.

Alice shivered and looked up at him, her hands against her chest, her fingers idly stroking at the soft flesh. She waited for him to enter her, beginning to become anxious for it.

He slowly allowed the tip to slip inside, pushing deeply inside at a snail's pace to tease them both before fully diving into her moist cavern. He could feel the hot walls clamp down in response to his intrusion before the walls relaxed into a looser embrace. He leaned forward, peering down at her before thrusting deep inside, ensuring that he was fully sheathed.

She moaned out and the thrust and wiggled against his weight to get more comfortable. She licked her lips and reached out to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

He returned the kiss before beginning to thrust slowly in and out of her, taking pleasure in the way she squeaked in need. He leaned up and grabbed at her thighs, bringing them up for more leverage. He used her legs to help him thrust in deep and hard, which resulted in her crying out and her breasts to bounce up and down.

Alice gripped at the sheets, staring up at Tarrant and the look of determination on his face. She smiled a bit to herself, rather enjoying looking at him and the way he sweat as he pleasured her.

Tarrant groaned as he pushed deep before slipping out of her. He flipped her over onto her stomach and dragged her backside up so she was up on all fours. He grabbed at his shaft and guided it into her slowly. He released his grip before thrusting in deep and hard inside. He shuddered, hearing her cry out his name loudly into the sheets.

Alice was more than surprised at the sudden position change, but she wasn't complaining. It was different and she could feel he was even deeper inside of her then before, she enjoyed that. She wiggled her hips a little to tease him.

He smirked down at her and grabbed at her ass, giving it a hearty squeeze before giving her a spank. "You've been a naughty girl Alice."

"Eep!" She flushed in surprise as she buried her head into the sheets, her face flushed in embarrassment. She could feel her backside stinging, but she didn't mind that all that much, in fact, her body found that it liked that sting, so much so that her insides got warmer and wetter, giving Tarrant much more lubrication.

Tarrant moaned and thrust deep and hard into her, his fingers digging into her back side before giving her another spank, having realized that she enjoyed that the first time. He did it gently, not wanting to hurt her as he thrust in as hard and as deep as he could before going faster. He placed one hand on her hip; the other snaked around her and found her sensitive nub. He smirked at the gasp she released from her lips as he rubbed at her bundle of nerves, determined to make her release.

Alice moaned and whined at the intensity of pleasure surging through her too sensitive body. She tightened and tensed and wiggled and groaned, not knowing how much longer she could last under this sort of torture.

Tarrant smirked and leaned into her neck, his lips pressed there and he kissed before suckling on the flesh, leaving a bright red mark behind that would soon turn purple within a few minutes, marking her as his for just a short little while. He frowned as that part of him began to nag again, but he killed it quickly, continuing to trust. He was desperate to release deeply inside his Alice.

Alice cried out and buried herself into the sheets her body aching in need. She wanted to release so badly but she wanted him to go too. Tarrant was making it difficult to remain as level headed as possible, well as level headed as a woman in ecstasy could be. She moaned out loudly and chewed on her bottom lip.

Tarrant pushed hard and deep, he wouldn't last too much longer with her being this warm around him. He panted and groaned before final finally he released his white hot seed deep into her, his fingers still rubbing at her bundle of nerves, continuing to thrust, making sure not one drop would be left.

She cried out feeling him release, unable to hold back any more, she released as well, leaving a nice big mess between them and all over the sheets.

He slowly came to a stop and pulled out. "You've left quite a mess love." He teased as he sat down on the bed, reaching out and pulling her up to him and into his warm embrace. He caressed her face, peering down at her.

"I've only left a mess because you made me leave one." She said with a slight pout.

He laughed and shook his head, tracing circles on her shoulders. "You know Alice, I've been thinking of words that start with the letter P a lot lately."

"Oh have you?"

"Mmmhmm."

"May I hear them?"

"You may." He breathed in deeply before starting. "Words like, pal, party, parent, papa, pledge, promise, and then several other words came to mind as well."

She glanced up at him, noting the somewhat faraway look in his eyes. "And those were?"

He hesitated. "Ally, associate, band, bind, bond, conjoin, cooperate, couple, fuse, glued, hitched, merge, mingle, mix… marry." He glanced at her.

"Marry?"

"Marry."

She sat up at little and looked at him. "Are you… asking…?"

He flushed to a bright shade of pink, his embarrassment also touching his eyes.

"Well… are you… Tarrant? Are you asking me to marry you?"

He slowly got out of bed and went off somewhere before returning with a velvet box. He sat on the bed and turned to her before shyly offering it to her.

She stared at the box, then at him. "R…Really?"

He nodded, still flushed, his words unable to find him at the moment.

She slowly took the box to find the most beautiful ring. It was white gold and the setting was of a tea cup that had a diamond inside which represented a sugar cube. She smiles brightly and put it on. "It's beautiful Tarrant!"

He flushed more, still unable to find the words to properly ask.

Alice didn't need him to say anything, she knew how he felt for her, and she would not force him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and passionately. "I love you Tarrant, and I would love to be your wife."

The kiss broke him out of his silence. "Really my dearest?"

"Of course! Oh Tarrant, I've only ever dreamed of being married to you my dear sweet mad hatter." She showered him in kisses as her arms wrapped around him before moving to sit in his lap.

He held her in his embrace feeling like the happiest crazy person that ever walked all of Underland. He returned her enthusiastic kisses as best he could, running his hands up and down her smooth bare back. "I promise I'll make you happy Alice."

"There's no reason to promise that Tarrant because you already do make me happy." She smiled and nuzzled him happily, closing her eyes to snuggle fully into his warmth.

He smiled and caressed her, running his fingers through her silky curls. "Not as happy as you make me." He kissed her lips once more and brought the covers up over them, in case one of the meddling maids decided to come in and check up on them. He didn't need to scar them for life. He was sure Blake and Mirana would do that just fine for him. He chuckled to himself and placed Alice's head on his chest by his beating heart, allowing her to hear just how hard it beat for her.

Alice closed her eyes, feeling herself be lulled to sleep by the sound of his heart and the movement of his breathing. "I love you Tarrant."

"And I you my love." He continued to caress her, peaking down at her to see her fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead, closing his own eyes to rest.

* * *

Blake walked down the halls looking happy, until he ended up making a wrong turn and going right back the way he came, and right back to hatter's room. His face was full of shock by the noises that came from inside, his eyes would bulge from the sockets if they could and maybe roll around the ground. _Alice and… I do believe I'm going to be sick! I never wanted to hear those noises come out of her mouth… EVER_. He ran off to get away from it.

* * *

Poor Blake, that's one thing you never want to hear your sibling doing, whether or not it is a real sibling or not. He's scarred for life. I wonder if he'll ever look at either one of them the same way again. Probably not. ;D


	12. The Match Making game prt 2

**Magnificently Mad**

**Heavens Evangel**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Alice x Hatter/Tarrant, Mirana/OC**

**Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me, only OC's do**

The much awaited 12th chapter! Sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been busy and in between writing this and another fan fiction I started for Hetalia, and stuff for school .;. Also even on break I couldn't bring myself to write any more. I lost complete and total inspiration /frown. Don't worry I'm sure I'll find some inspiration soon. This will get smutty, so fair warning. It feels like it's dragging on to me, so after this chapter I'm going to do a bit of a time skip for the sake of my sanity and the plot. I feel if I start writing every single detail and don't leave anything to the imagination of the reader it will get dry quicker than an oven roasted turkey that's been left in the heat for so long. Hahaha…. anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, more Mirana/Blake in this one. (Not sure anyone really reads these things. I know I tend not to XD)

* * *

_Alice closed her eyes, feeling herself be lulled to sleep by the sound of his heart and the movement of his breathing. "I love you Tarrant."_

"_And I you my love." He continued to caress her, peaking down at her to see her fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead, closing his own eyes to rest._

_Blake walked down the halls looking happy, until he ended up making a wrong turn and going right back the way he came, and right back to hatter's room. His face was full of shock by the noises that came from inside, his eyes would bulge from the sockets if they could and maybe roll around the ground. Alice and… I do believe I'm going to be sick! I never wanted to hear those noises come out of her mouth… EVER. He ran off to get away from it._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: Match Making Game 2**

Blake paced his room, his mind wandering off to the sounds he heard. He would need some serious consoling if he couldn't get over it. As he thought and thought and replayed the noises his mind became devious and instead of hearing his faux sister's moans, he began to imagine them to be Mirana's. He sat on his bed; the arousal became evident as it pressed against his pants. He heaved a sigh and lay back on the bed, staring at the pure white ceiling. He remembered how it felt to be near her and imagined how it might feel to get to touch her pure skin; he shuddered at the thought and tried in vain to shake it off. He hadn't heard the door open, or noticed the fluffy white hair that slowly moved in, revealing the face of Mirana, sheepishly peeking in at him.

_What am I doing? Coming here to his room for no reason? Well I have a reason but…_ She frowned at herself, and then looked over to him, slowly sneaking into the room. She closed the door silently and stood there, watching her from her spot there.

He had his eyes closed now, his body spread out on the large bed. _I'm a dirty man for thinking such things about her. She would greatly dislike me if she knew that I thought of her in that way. _He remembered how they flirted and a smile came to his lips.

_As he walked on, he found a dainty white lace glove handing from a rose stem. His face colored. __When she said clues I didn't imagine she'd leave these kinds of things...__ He took the glove, taking note of how it was positioned and followed it. He made turns and twists and made sure that he didn't accidently double back. Blake soon found the other glove and lifted it up, now holding both he began to imagine just how soft Mirana's bare hands might feel. His face colored and he walked on._

Mirana had also been thinking about that day and she smiled to herself before one thought finally made itself known to her, she had to, by any means necessary, make Blake understand her new feelings. She needed to make sense of them and see if he was starting to feel the same. She breathed in deeply before making a move to step forward, but before she could, someone knocked on the door and she quickly hid out of sight.

Blake sat up. "Yes?" He turned to the door, his arousal had finally been willed away thankfully by the sound of the door. He turned towards it as it opened to see Nivens. "Oh hello Nivens, what brings you here?"

The nervous white rabbit slowly walked into the room, he looked around for a bit before speaking up. "Ah yes, Sir Blake, I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk around the grounds with me?"

Blake cocked his head to the side. _A walk with me; well that's new I wonder what he's up to._ "Yes sure, why not." He stood up and walked over to him. "Where will we go?"

"Oh here and there." He said albeit reluctantly, he was damning Chess for suggesting this. He could have sworn he saw the Queen walking this way. He peeked around the room but saw no sign of her, although the closet door was a little cracked open. He shook it off and led Blake out of the room.

Once they were gone Mirana sighed. _Ah what is this? Is my kingdom conspiring against me?_

Blake looked down at him. "What's really going on Nivens?"

"Well..." He was reluctant, but knew he would have to come up with something. "The Queen's birthday is soon and we needed some help setting up. It's a surprise you see."

"Oh- oh I see." He smiled a little, completely buying the reason. "What is it I can possibly help with?"

"Well we're desperately trying to keep the Queen away from where the surprise party will be, and we need someone to distract her."

"So you intend to use me to distract her?"

"Exactly."

"Ah well, count on me then. For how long shall I distract her?"

"Mally will give you a signal when you can lead her back to the palace."

"So wait for the dormouse?"

"Yes, have her take you anywhere, but do **not **allow her into this room." He pointed to the room in question. "Keep her outside for as long as you possibly can, but don't be suspicious about it."

Blake nodded. "Alright, I think I know where to take her…" His mind wandered back to that maze and a smile crossed his lips. "So shall I be distracting her today then?"

Nivens nodded and shooed him off. "Go find her, convince her to take you somewhere."

He nodded. "Alright…" He shrugged and went off, walking off to find her.

Mirana had left his room, but had lost sight of him. She sighed. _I wonder where they could have gone. That Nivens is being quite suspicious… I wonder what he's up to. _She sighed once more and started to walk down the hall, opposite of the direction the two had gone. She frowned to herself as she thought about what the two could have gone off to talk about.

Alice was in the meeting room when Nivens popped in; she was beside Tarrant, holding his hand while discussing the plan with the others. She looked up, her blond hair in messy yet bouncy curls around her heart shaped face, absolutely glowing with happiness. "Oh Nivens there you are."

He smiled nervously as he hopped to a seat and settled down. "It was easier than I expected, but I could have sworn I saw Mirana enter his room just moments before I had, there was no sign of her at all when I went into the room."

Chess smirked widely. "Is that so? Then I think she may have been there after all. If that's true then she may already suspect that we, or at least you, are up to something. And if he's as smart as Alice says he is, he might suspect something as well."

He gave a nervous look as he sank down to his seat. "Oh dear. H…he did seem a bit suspicious while walking with me, so I told him that story you told me to tell…"

"Did he buy it?"

"Seemed so." He said with a sigh as he ran a paw over his ears, smoothing them back.

Alice giggled a bit with delight, this really was fun. There was so much danger of getting caught involved that she was indeed quite excited.

Tarrant noticed her excitement and grinned a bit, he leaned over the arm of the chair and to her ear where he allowed his lips to ghost the cool pale skin before whispering, "Alice dear, I do believe I have thoroughly rubbed off on you."

She smiled more and looked at him. "You have indeed my strange yet oddly wonderful Hatter."

Mally rolled her eyes and clicked her needle sword against a tea cup to get their attention.

Chess couldn't help but smirk at the two of them. "Tarrant, I suggest you leave sweet nothings for a time more suitable then this."

"Yes, you're right, terribly sorry; perhaps we should leave loving glances for the bedroom then."

Alice's face turned cherry as she nudged him with her elbow, making him chuckle deeply at her reaction.

Blake had finally found Mirana and smiled. "Mirana, there you are, I've been looking all over the place for you."

"You have?" She asked as she turned fluidly to him, before allowing a smile to grace her lips of dark rouge.

He couldn't help gazing at her before shaking it off. "Ah yes, I have. I was wondering if maybe you'd… like to have a picnic in the maze today."

"A picnic?" She asked with curiousness, cocking her head to the side, "I would indeed enjoy that very much." She smiled more as he offered her his arm.

"Shall we go to the kitchen and prepare something to bring with us then? It wouldn't be much of a picnic without food now would it?"

She laughed a little, taking his arm. "No it wouldn't."

It was much later when Mirana and Blake left the castle and headed to the maze, she had completely forgotten to ask him what he and Nivens had been talking about, far too excited to have a quiet picnic alone with him, in the maze no less. Mirana's heart beat quickly in her chest, being so close to him and being alone was maddening.

Blake himself was having a hard time keeping his own emotions in check as he led her to the center of the maze. Once they reached the center he placed the basket on the bench and rolled out the blanket in the grass, he helped her to sit down on the blanket before sitting as well and opening up the basket. He glanced at Mirana every now and again, feeling his heart pound harder in his chest, so hard he could hear it in his ears, but he had to be a man, face up to what he was feeling.

Mirana noticed him looking at her and couldn't help but smirk, there was no use in him hiding what he felt, and he was terrible at it. Blake completely wore his heart on his sleeve and she could tell she was doing wonders in making him completely nervous. "Blake?"

"Ah y-yes Mirana?" His voice cracked comically, causing him to curse himself under his breath for stuttering.

She blushed a bit as she moved just a tad bit closer to him. "What do… do you feel about me?" She asked softly, with a sudden shyness.

"W-w…what do I… feel?" He gulped and began to fidget, he really didn't know how to express himself to her, he was thoroughly afraid of her rejection.

"Yes, what do you feel?" She gently placed a hand over his, trying to reassure him. "I won't be angry if that's what you're nervous about."

"That's not what I'm nervous about Mirana." He said with a frown.

"Then what is it?"

"Ah… the… the rejection…" He said truthfully, his voice barely a whisper.

But Mirana had heard him and gave him a warm smile. "I assure you, you do not have to fear that."

He looked up at her with a tinge of pink beginning to form on his cheeks. "I…" He took a deep breath before finally continuing. "I like you, I enjoy being with you. I've never enjoyed the company of a woman so much before and it's strange to me." He told her in truth. He had never before wanted to be with a woman, none had ever interested him in his whole entire life. How strange he would have to find a woman of interest in such a strange and wonderful place like Underland. Perhaps this was also the same for Alice he mused to himself as he turned his attention to the white and soft white patterned blanket under them.

Mirana watched him intently, taking in every movement he made, how shy he was yet how much truth he was able to speak with such confidence, she knew deep in her heart that she liked him whole heartedly, nothing could ever change her mind on it. She liked and enjoyed him just as much has he liked and enjoyed her. "I return those feelings Blake."

He looked up at her, surprised. "You do?"

"Yes, fully." She smiled softly at him, she could be herself with him, there were so few people she could be herself with, and the darkness in her told her to take advantage of this moment, to assert her authority, while the light side of her told her that she must take her time. Unfortunately, her heart and the dark mischievous side of her won out the argument as she made her way closer to him, crawling on the blanket to him.

He stared at her as she got closer; surprised that she was being the bold one here. He felt her hand on rest on his thigh as she moved to him, a smile full of mischievousness wide on her lips. "M…Mirana…" He breathed out softly as her face inched closer to his, her weight was placed on him fully, forcing him to fall back onto the blanket and allowing Mirana to crawl entirely on him. He reached up and tangled his fingers in the ends of her hair.

Mirana peered down at him before lying against him, pressing her lush body against his. She breathed heavily as she leaned in and kissed him softly.

His eyes widened in surprise before slowly closing and allowing her to kiss him, he ran his hand gently against her face as he returned the kiss.

Mirana pulled away with a blush tingeing her cheeks; she felt Blake's hands rest on her shoulders before moving down her arms as they looked at each other. Mirana was shocked at herself, and she was sure Blake was pretty shocked too. But right now, there were things that she wanted, had always wanted but never asked for, and now the dark part of her was telling her to just take those things, and to take them with Blake. And that was exactly what she was going to do. She slowly brought herself up to a sitting position on his lap. She watched him carefully as she slowly pulled off her gloves and placed her bare hands against his, moving his hands to her hips, she rocked herself slowly against him to tease him and herself. She smiled at the soft moan she was rewarded with as she then leaned down and kissed his lips again. She lifted herself up and slid a hand between them, her fingers found the button to his pants and she swiftly undid them. She reached in with her soft, warm hands and slid them into his underwear. She blushed at the hot mass of flesh she found as she slowly slid it out and rested it between them. She reached and lifted her skirts so that her soft white underwear would be pressed against his member.

Blake gasped out and closed his eyes, gripping her hips in reaction. He could feel her warmth against his and the feeling was wonderful. He had to do something back, she was being so mischievous. Was this the real Mirana that was just dying to get out? He watched as she began to rock slowly against him as he wished it were bare flesh against bare flesh. He sighed in pleasure and rocked against her, feeling his member slide against the satin-like fabric. His hands slowly slid up from her hips and touched her breasts as gently as possible. "Mirana…"

"Yes Blake?" She blushed as she looked down at him with lidded eyes full of want; the rosy red of her cheeks a bright contrast against her pale white skin.

"I didn't know you had this in you…" He was still in shock but the need for pleasure out weighed that. Just being near her had sexually frustrated him, and now here she was in his lap as he had dreamed it, he would take full advantage of this. He sat up and pulled her close for a kiss, his lips grazed hers in a teasing manner.

Her lips parted in response, her hands slid up and down his shoulders before reaching to undo his jacket and waist coat. She managed to get them off him before going for his shirt, opening the first few buttons before he stopped her. She looked at him with confusion.

Blake smiled softly at her, before managing to roll them both over, placing her on the blanket with him hovering over her soft body. He ran a hand down her and in between her legs, a flustered look on his face as he touched her soft spot.

She squeaked with surprise as she leaned up to watch his movements.

He looked at her before he slowly leaned back and slid the fabric covering her womanhood down her legs and tossing them unceremoniously aside. He blushed again as he peeked up to her. "Mirana… are you sure you want to be doing this sort of thing with me? I'm not a prince or a knight or anything for that matter, just a normal person."

"Is that wrong to be attracted to just a _normal _person? I like that you're normal. You're the most normal thing I have in my life and I adore you absolutely for it." She reached with her soft hands and placed them on his cheeks, a bright smile on her face. "It does not matter to me that you have no title, the only that matters to me is that you're a kind person with a strong and valiant heart. Your intentions are good and I love you for it."

He smiled and kissed her, caressing her cheek as his fingers gently slid against her wet center. He smirked at the gasp she let out of her soft sweet mouth. He slid the fingers against her soft slit before allowing his fingers to dive in, rubbing inside and finding the nub. He began to work it between his fingers; his lips found their way to her neck and began to gently kiss there.

She gasped and let out a soft moan, her body aching for him, enjoying the feel of his warm fingers against her equally warm womanhood. She had never been touched before in this way and she was glad she had waited for him to be the one to touch her in this way. Mirana peeked at him with half lidded eyes, watched the way he moved over her, relished in the gentleness of his caresses to her most sensitive of areas. She wondered briefly if Alice had felt these same sensations with Tarrant. She flushed, she should not be thinking about the two of them while Blake was touching her so lovingly. She enjoyed the time he was taking with her, but she wanted him to do so much more, he was going so slow and the teasing was starting to make her slightly impatient. She huffed a bit at him. "Blake, you need not be so cautious with me…"

He looked up at her suddenly. "Do you really want me to rush this?"

"Well… no but… I want you to do more than just touch me…"

He slipped a finger inside the hot wet cavern of her womanhood and looked at her. "Is this good?"

She eeped softly at the strangeness of it, it was so much larger then one of her own fingers. "P…Please… more."

He flushed and laid her on her back. He brought her legs up and rested one on his shoulder as he began to pump his finger in and out of her, wiggling it inside before adding a second. He was rewarded with a moan and it caused him great joy to know he was pleasing his Queen. He smiled a bit and leaned down to her a little, making her leg press against her. "Are you mine, Mirana?"

"Y…yes!" She moaned out and gripped at the blanket under her. "Oh please… Blake… more… please." She begged, the liquids escaping her folds.

He kissed her lips and pumped his fingers quicker in her, loving the way she wiggled and squirmed. "And I'm yours." He whispered in her ear as he thrust his fingers in and out.

Mirana had terrible stamina as she released around his fingers, writhing in pleasure.

He slowly moved his fingers to a halt, looking down at her. "Mirana…"

"Yes… Blake?" She asked as she slowly leaned up to look at him. She looked him over and saw he was more than ready to take her in the way she really wanted. She bit her bottom lip and made a quick decision. Mirana pushed Blake back down and climbed on him, positioning him at her entrance. She slowly moved the tip against her slit and flushed at the feel of it. Later she knew she would be beside herself at how naughty she had been with him, but now, she was more focused on pleasing them both, releasing the tension that had welled up in them since they had met. She allowed herself to sink down on him, writhing at the pleasure; a shudder ran pleasantly up and down her spine as she slowly got him to break the wall of her maidenhood and bottomed him in her.

Blake shuddered, looking up at her in surprise. He had expected her to take her time with that. Blake had made an attempt to change positions, but Mirana had him fully pinned down to the blanket below him. There was no way she would allow him to move, now that she had him where she wanted him. She would not allow him to take dominance over her, not for their first time together, she would most definitely show that she was not as meek, kind and gentle as she showed herself to be to others, but a force of carnal desire to be reckoned with, and Blake would be her first and only victim to feel the force that was hidden in the White Queen.

Mirana leaned in and kissed him deeply as she shifted to get comfortable with the object inside her. She licked her lips softly and looked at him, running her hands down his chest before moving her hips in a gentle rocking motion, getting used to the feel of him inside of her as his manhood glided inside the wet cavern. She gasped feeling the tip of him poking at the very core of her, the womb that was more than ready to be filled and carrying new life. She smiled to herself at the thought before beginning to bounce up and down on his shaft, delighted at how much pleasure his grunts and moans expressed.

Blake was more than willing to fill the beautiful queen with his seed, but he would hold it, he wanted to savor making love to her, or rather her taking advantage of him as Queen of Underland. He chuckled to himself and managed to bring his hands up, grazing them against her hips, loving how easily she molded to him. It was not real wonder to him that he would only find his perfect match in such a strange world. This was his, she was his, and nothing in either Underland or Aboveland would or could change that. Blake could feel his heart pounding in his chest, could hear it thundering in his ears like wild horses running freely. He thrust upward and smirked at the gasp he received before doing it again, enjoying every single noise he managed to get out of her.

Mirana, still fresh from release, could feel Blake throbbing deeply in her, could feel him holding it back to let the moment linger longer between them, but she knew that neither could last very long. Besides, there would be plenty of time to do more much later. She smiled a bit as she leaned in and kissed him, her insides finally clamping down on him, massaging the many inches of length that was buried deep in her. She was coaxing him, and she was winning. With one last thrust and a loud grunt, Blake released every ounce of his seed that he had been holding back for what felt like forever. Blake was still new to the pleasures of making love to a woman, so thus had terrible stamina, but it was alright with Mirana, this was her first time as well, and her own stamina was nowhere near his. She was surprised that she had lasted until his release. She rocked her hips heavily into him riding out the waves of pleasure that began to wash over her at the feel of the hot gush in her, she sex dripping all over him with their combined liquids. She finally collapsed onto him, pressing her lips to his neck before giving it a gentle nip.

He reached and ran his hands through her hair, a smile on his lips as he looked over her, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. His finger found the patch of black and toyed with it softly in his fingers.

She leaned up a little and looked down at him. "Blake… know now that I have never in my life been possessive of anything, but now with you here I feel as though I would never be able to let you go. And after this I feel that you are now more mine than I could have ever fathomed."

He gave her a smile. "Even if I could return home I would not, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to leave you now. I felt it before and I accepted being stuck here, as long as I was with you."

She felt her heart explode with emotion as she rested against him again, snuggling into the warmth only he could provide her. _Is this how Alice feels with Tarrant? So helplessly in love and devoted to this one person? I should consider myself lucky then, even if I have my suspicions on why he was brought here. _She looked up at him briefly before burying her face into his chest again, taking in his scent as his hand rested on her head, playing with her hair.

It was about an hour later before Mally found them, sitting on the blanket and eating their picnic food as if nothing had ever happened between them, Mally did no good in hiding her disappointment, she could have sworn she smelled the scent of sex in the air, but there they were, just sitting there on the blanket, eating sandwiches and talking comfortably. She wondered if Chess' plan had backfired as she frowned deeply. _Damn no good cat! _Moving closer so she can tell them that they were needed, she noted a small mark on his neck, the seal of the White Queen. Her tiny heart began to flutter with excitement. _She marked him! Oh happy day! _She ran to them, pretending not to have seen it. "Your majesty!"

Mirana looked over. "Oh Mally, what is it?"

"You're needed in the conference hall, please come immediately!" She then ran off ahead before either could ask why, but Blake had a feeling.

It was minutes later when they arrived back at the palace, Blake was all smiles, but Mirana had seriousness in place, even if her insides were as bubbly as the best champagne in the entire world. When they entered the conference hall the lights were out. "Mm why is it so dark?"

The lights suddenly cut on, and all of her closest friends on the court and subjects yelled out, "Surprise!"

She jumped up and latched onto Blake's arm having been caught off guard. She looked up, hearing him laugh deeply.

"Happy Birthday Mirana." He whispered and kissed her cheek, giving her a smile.

Mirana had completely forgot that it was her birthday, but now thinking back on it she felt as though that today, she had gotten the best present she ever could have. She stood straight and grabbed a hold of his cheeks, tugging him down to her and pulled him into a shameless kiss, unafraid of what her court members would say about her actions. She could hear some people gasp and others whoop while some groaned in disappointment at having lost to some foreigner, but the most surprising reaction she received was from a group of friends that she had become very close to, an exasperated and happy sounding collective "Finally!"

Blake pulled away and smiled at her before reaching and caressing her cheek.

Yes, this was indeed the _best_ birthday she had ever had.

_This is the worst birthday EVER!_ There was something silent, looming over by the window, staring at the festivities inside, jealousy, rage rolled into one, boiling festering, waiting…always waiting, with a tiny sad lisping voice asking. _Why not me?_

_

* * *

_

Yay the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. So sorry for the delay! really really really really really. Thank you for everyone who's been patiently waiting. I wuv you all, no really I do. Next chapter… I have no idea when it'll come out, but it will definitely have more drama involved in the plot :D

Hugs and kisses!

Heavens Evangel


	13. In The Shadows

**Magnificently Mad**

**Heavens Evangel**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Alice x Hatter/Tarrant, Mirana/OC**

**Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me, only OC's do**

* * *

Omg so much stuff has happened since I put out the last chapter. I've been getting really sick for the last few months and it turned out it was my gallbladder after like my 3rd really bad attack. So I had to have it removed. I'm in my second week of recovery so I'm actually fine now, lost a few pounds (yey), but I'm still scared to eat certain foods. Lol anyways, school isn't that bad this quarter, I got three more to go before I graduate in March of next year ^_^.

I got a little bored and drew a picture of Mirana and Blake so, here you go: cosmicwitch . deviantart . com/art/Magnificently-Mad-MiranaBlake-208964276

Hopefully more chapters will be coming your way, so without further ado, I present to you, chapter 13.

* * *

_Mirana had completely forgot that it was her birthday, but now thinking back on it she felt as though that today, she had gotten the best present she ever could have. She stood straight and grabbed a hold of his cheeks, tugging him down to her and pulled him into a shameless kiss, unafraid of what her court members would say about her actions. She could hear some people gasp and others whoop while some groaned in disappointment at having lost to some foreigner, but the most surprising reaction she received was from a group of friends that she had become very close to, an exasperated and happy sounding collective "Finally!"_

_Blake pulled away and smiled at her before reaching and caressing her cheek._

_Yes, this was indeed the __best__ birthday she had ever had._

_This is the worst birthday EVER!__ There was something silent, looming over by the window, staring at the festivities inside, jealousy, rage rolled into one, boiling festering, waiting…always waiting, with a tiny sad lisping voice asking. __Why not me?_

* * *

**Chapter 13: In the Shadows**

It had been months since Mirana's birthday party and Blake confessing that he had feelings for her, months since a dark figure had watched the festivities and boiled with hate, not that anyone had known that the figure had been there. But since then, Blake and Alice both had very important jobs given to them. Blake became a personal guard to Mirana, much like the Knave had been to her sister, he had proven himself well against the other knights in her army and earned the title through a series of battles against knights who had years of training. However, Blake had training of his own as Alice's personal guard, well rounded with various swords, although he preferred his concealed to give an air of surprise against enemies. Blake wore very little armor, in fact he hadn't worn any, much to Mirana's discomfort, but he had told her it was easier to fight without having so much to weigh him down. Tarrant had made him durable, yet movable suits, allowing him to breathe with light chain link in the jacket and waist coat to give him protection against a stray sword. The jacket and waist coat had several small knives and other small weapons, while his black polished wood cane housed a long thin, yet durable and strong sword made out of the strongest metals that Underland had. In Tarrant's opinion, Blake had become a walking armory, without an enemy knowing him as such. Really it was a good strategy, make them think you're weak to get the upper hand, it was brilliant, so Tarrant took a similar approach for his outings with Alice, he had self appointed himself as her guard and Alice would not have it any other way, although she disliked him getting into meaningless scuffles with anyone who crossed her path the wrong way. She had to correct him several times out of annoyance, but Tarrant had an amused apologetic expression on his face each time she scolded him. They were already acting like a married couple it seemed and it brought him much amusement when someone had pointed it out.

Alice now had a job similar to the one she had in Aboveland. Her job was to create and maintain trade posts and routes between each county within Underland, and although it was a long and slow process it was quite successful thus far. In the middle of her work she was also planning her wedding, all the details were mind boggling, she never thought she could ever be overwhelmed by planning anything, but this! It was too much, so she enlisted Mirana's help reluctantly.

Mirana had happily taken over the wedding planning, knowing that Alice had quite a full plate with the work she had given her.

Although Blake had told her it was unnecessary, Mirana had started to work on a way to send him and Alice back whenever they wanted to, of course with a way for them to come back to Underland. It was taking her so long but she knew she was getting closer. Once it was perfected she would surprise them both. It was the least she could do since they were both working so hard for her.

Blake entered the room and smiled a bit as he saw her hunched over her desk, completely lost in wedding planning. "Mirana?" He slowly went over to her, giving her enough time to snap out of her thoughts and turn her attention to him.

She turned around in her seat and looked at him. "Oh Blake!" She smiled. "I wasn't expecting you."

"You never do now a days." He said with a soft pout as he kneeled by her chair and rested his head in her lap, smiling as she placed her hand on his head and ran her fingers through his white tuft of hair that rested among long black strands of silk. He slowly looked up at her and placed a kiss on her lips.

Mirana happily accepted the kiss and returned it lovingly before pulling away; a hand ran against his check, dark painted nails running gently against one of his scars. "How does my brave knight fair?"

"He fairs well aside from suffering from a slight lonely heart because his love is almost always busy."

"Well my knight, please forgive me, perhaps later I can make it up to you." She pressed her nose against his and gave him more kisses to reassure him. It felt nice to have someone like this, now that she knew what it felt like she didn't want it to end ever. As the days progressed, Mirana's feelings for Blake had solidified and she simply adored him, even his bad habits, because face it, she had a few bad habits of her own. She was glad Blake had not minded her quirks; in fact it seemed he liked them.

"Your knight wonders what his queen would do to make it up to him." He said with a smirk tugging at his lips before he leaned in and kissed her lips as softly as possible.

She heaved a soft content sigh and tangled her fingers in his hair. "He will have to wait to find out."

Neither had any idea of the person watching from the window of her study, glaring at them.

Blake felt someone watching them, could feel the evil intent. He stood and caressed her cheek, before heading towards the window. He pulled the curtain fully back and looked out the window. He saw no one there. He heaved a sigh and closed the curtains. _That was odd; I could have sworn I felt someone there a minute ago._ He turned away from the window and returned to his beloved.

She peeked up at him and wondered what was the matter with him. "What is it Blake?"

"I thought I sensed something. It was odd, such a deep resentment and evil intent." He frowned as he returned to his position on the floor beside her.

"I have been feeling that for a while now, but I never see or hear anyone. I've begun to ignore it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't think it necessary." She simply stated as a hand reached and tangled in his hair again.

"Mirana, am I not the man who is supposed to guard you? How am I to protect you if you do not tell me what you feel from time to time?"

"Forgive me darling, I didn't think it would have upset you so. I will inform you next time. I promise." She gave him a soft sweet smile.

He heaved a sigh, he couldn't argue when she gave him looks like that, so he simply let it go, leaned up and kissed her lips again, his hand resting on her knee softly.

If only Blake had realized that this person would become a threat sooner. He could have avoided a lot of the things that were going to happen.

Outside the dark figure had hidden within the maze and huffed when they reached the center. "Blast it all. My stupid wittle sister always gets what she wants. It's not fair! Miwana always bats her pwetty wittle eyes and everyone bends to her whims so easily. WHY NOT ME!" The red haired woman practically screamed, her anger boiling over, her face turning to match the shade of her hair. The ex-monarch of Underland had managed to get free from the knave two years into their exile. She had to kill him but, it was either her or him, and frankly she preferred her own life, for a few reasons. "The thwone will be ouws again! I swear it." The dress she so loved had long since tattered and broken under the conditions she had been in, she was dirty and she hated being dirty, she hated her life and what it had become. She wore a simple red dress that was tattered on the ends, over the course of time her head had seemingly shrunk and she was now more proportioned, her speech still had that impediment but her looks had improved greatly.

Speaking of bright hair, Tarrant was running back and forth with Alice running errands. He heaved a sigh as he flopped down. "Alice- we've been at this for hours now, can we please rest?"

She sighed and turned towards him. "Tarrant, there's a lot that I have to do now, so much responsibilities I have to comply with, now you can either help me or just sit there and be lazy." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He rose a brow. "If you keep sticking your tongue out at me I may have to put it to better use." He fought the smirk that twitched at the corner of his lips.

"Tarrant now is not that time for that you naughty boy."

"It takes a naughty boy to know one doesn't it Alice dear?"

She smacked her forehead. She was in no mood for playing with him today. Alice loved him dearly, but sometimes he was just a handful. A perverted thought popped into her head. _He's a handful alright_. She caught herself and turned away from him, going back to her work. _I swear! Tarrant has rubbed off on me in all the wrong ways! What am I going to do with that man?_ She sighed. _Nothing I can do but love him._ She mused to herself as she toiled over mountain upon mountains of notes and information that mapped out all of Underland. She sat and mapped out different routes that would be convenient.

Tarrant simply watched her in amusement. _She concentrates so much when she's working. Somewhat cute of her, but also a tad bit annoying, she's been very testy lately as well, perhaps because of all the work. _"Alice, take a break, you've been working all day."

"I can't. I have to work on this." She simply said, dismissing his plea.

He frowned. "Alice darling please." He stood and came up behind her, before wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him. "If you stop now I'll give you a reward~" He purred in her ear suggestively.

"A reward?" She peaked back at him in curiosity.

Ah, there it was, the one thing about Alice that would never change, she would always be forever curious. "Indeed, a reward."

"But Tarrant, I have so much that needs to be finished."

"Tomorrow is another day love."

She frowned. "Alright." Tarrant would never stop insisting if she didn't give up on working now. She leaned back and brought her head up to look at him, she pouted her lips at him.

He grinned and leaned in, kissing her lips. "Alright then, let's be off!" He lifted her quickly before she could change her mind and skipped out of the room happily, forcing Alice along.

She began to wonder if their children would be anything like him. She mused to herself as the image formed of red haired children with her eyes, or blonde children with his eyes with a mix of both their personalities, or even oddly yet, children with a mix of blonde and red hair, or children with a strange _heterochromia_. As they headed outside she noticed something odd with the maze. "Hmm?" She let go of his hand and headed that way. She saw some of the bush had been forcefully pushed aside and placed back in a rushed manner. Her brow furrowed as she wondered who could have done it, when a few strands of red hair caught in the leaves and branches caught her attention. "It couldn't be…"

"What is it love?" Tarrant walked to her and cocked his head to the side.

She feared mentioning her in front of him. She remembered his reaction the last time she was mentioned in his presence. "It's nothing Tarrant. I just remembered that I need to go speak with Mirana."

He huffed. "Fine, I will wait for you in the kitchens, I'll be with the March Hare. Please don't keep me waiting long, tomorrow is our wedding you know, I'd like to spend just a bit more time with you before you have to be kept from me for the rest of the day." He pouted.

"Right love, I promise, it won't take long."

He leaned in and kissed her deeply. "I love you poppit." He poked her nose before sadly walking off, feeling slightly rejected by her.

She sighed and plucked the pieces from out of the bush, unaware that she was being watched. _I have to alert Mirana as soon as possible. I'll have to make it up to Tarrant later, he looked so sad. I must have hurt his feelings by brushing him off that way. But it was all to avoid him going into a mad rant. It cost me a lot the last time to stop him. _She turned to make her way back into the castle when a pair of hands reached out and pulled her into the maze. Before she could yell everything had faded to black.

* * *

Ugh oh, I wonder what's going to happen next. Sorry the chapter took so long. I love you? I'll kiss you guys to make the wait better? You can ugh… torture me if you all like, but ugh, try not to hurt my hands or… my brain, I need those to put out more chapters. Forgive me for making it so short as well. Hopefully the next will be a tad bit longer. And maybe it'll up sooner.

Well, much love, luck and pixie dust!

H.E


	14. In Danger

**Magnificently Mad**

**Heavens Evangel**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Alice x Hatter/Tarrant, Mirana/OC**

**Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me, only OC's do**

_He leaned in and kissed her deeply. "I love you poppit." He poked her nose before sadly walking off, feeling slightly rejected by her._

_She sighed and plucked the pieces from out of the bush, unaware that she was being watched. I have to alert Mirana as soon as possible. I'll have to make it up to Tarrant later, he looked so sad. I must have hurt his feelings by brushing him off that way. But it was all to avoid him going into a mad rant. It cost me a lot the last time to stop him. She turned to make her way back into the castle when a pair of hands reached out and pulled her into the maze. Before she could yell everything had faded to black._

* * *

**Chapter 14: In Danger**

Tarrant paced the kitchens, an hour had passed and Alice had promised she would be quick. He couldn't help the feeling deep in his chest that told him that something was wrong. He checked the clock and frowned as the minutes ticked by ever so slowly. It was as if Tyme was playing with him again. He grunted and slammed his hands onto the counter. He stood and stormed off, his temper raging. But what raged far more powerfully then his temper was his fear. Something told him that something was wrong, but he just didn't know what the hell it was. He knew it had to do with Alice, and Alice's life was far too important to him. If he lost her he would never ever forgive himself. He stormed into Mirana's office and peaked around, he was not surprised to find Blake near Mirana, but the sinking feeling in his stomach grew when he realized that Alice was not there with them.

"Tarrant? Is there something the matter?" Mirana asked softly, her expression full of worry.

"Alice, she said she was coming here to see you, that was forever ago. She promised to meet me in the kitchens and she never came. Was she here?"

"No, Alice never came here to see me." Mirana passed a glance at Blake.

He frowned and crossed his arms, remembering the presence he felt earlier that day. _Alice is missing? Does this have to do with what I felt earlier?_ He stood fully and looked at Tarrant. "Take me to the last place you saw her."

He nodded and stormed off, Blake hot on his heels, leaving Mirana behind to contemplate the situation. _This does not bode well, where could Alice have gone?_ Mirana's brows hooked in worry as she stood up and went to the window. She peeked out and watched the changing sky. _It's getting dark as well._ A cold shiver ran down her back. _I don't like this one bit. Oh Alice please be alright._ She clasped her hands together and silently wished for her adoptive sister's wellbeing.

Tarrant went to the maze where he left Alice. "We were here last."

Blake looked around and noticed bright red strands of hair amongst the deep green of the bush. As he made his way closer he could see the bush had been mangled, and a good bit of Alice's blonde hair and part of the bottom of the dress she had been wearing that day was scattered on the branches. He gathered the clumps and examined them.

Tarrant's eyes gleamed at the sight of the red hair. "That wench, that bloody wench!"

Blake looked up. "What is it Tarrant?" He rose a brow in confusion.

"Mirana's sister."

"… I was unaware she had a sister." Blake frowned.

"The woman is a tyrant. She had killed many and once took Mirana's throne, forcing all of Underland to obey her. The damned bloody big head!" He paced back and forth, his anger boiling. He should not have left Alice alone. It then dawned on him what Alice could have possibly wanted to say to her. "She noticed it! That damn curious woman! She's gotten herself in danger!" He reached and pulled loose hair from his head.

Blake thought back to the story that Alice had told him about her adventures.

"_And then I chopped his head off, it rolled down the stair case and the look on the Red Queen's face was priceless." She had smiled. "It was a happy yet sad moment at the same time. On the one hand I had freed Underland from that crazy woman, and yet, it was sad because… because it was the very day that I had to leave, to leave the one thing I was beginning to really hold dear." She still held the smile as she spoke over her hot tea as their ship rocked gently on the waves. _

_Blake sighed softly, entirely believing her. She told the story to him plenty of times, and it was always the same, her details never changed like how they do with most verbal fairy tales. The seriousness in her eyes as she told the story to him time and time again had warranted the truth. He knew Alice to have quite an active imagination, but he never knew her to be a liar, and so, he trusted and believed her with all of his heart. "One day, one day you'll go back Alice, I'm sure of it, then you'll get to be with your hatter." _

_She laughed happily at the thought. "Yes, and we'll have loads of mad children, and they'll all wear very eccentric hats, just like their father."_

_He joined her in her laughter before reaching out and touching her hand. "I'm sure they all miss you, but when you get back, as accomplished as you've become, I'm sure that they'll all be very proud of you."_

_She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. "Blake?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Thank you, I'm glad you believe me. Anyone else would have called me mad." _

"_As mad as a hatter I bet." He grinned at her and the two began to laugh again._

Blake shook himself out of the memory. Alice was in danger there was no doubt in his mind about it. He could tell by how violently she was pulled in that she was most likely hurt at the moment. He grit his teeth as he stepped through and looked for more clues.

Tarrant was right behind him. He noted the pieces of Alice's hair and the tattered pieces of her dress. He grunted but tried hard to keep his calm, Alice was at stake, he couldn't possibly allow himself to go into a mad rage. So many murderous thoughts came to his mind. How dare this woman come back and make his life miserable again. Alice had just returned to him a few months ago, he was going to marry her tomorrow! Iracabeth had already stolen away all of his family, killed them in her first attack, and destroyed his home. His whole clan was gone now. All he had left to make life worth living was Alice and any children they would have in the future. Before she had returned he had been nothing but an empty shell, desperately waiting for her to come back to him like she promised. Everything seemed right again when she came back, he couldn't lose her now.

Blake noted a bloodied branch on the floor, most likely it was used to knock Alice out, the situation was officially getting worse.

Alice opened her eyes and looked around her, it was dark and the smell was unbearable. She tried to cover her nose and mouth to stop the need to gag, but she quickly found that she couldn't move. As she struggled, she failed to notice the red haired woman enter the room. She failed to see the evil intent in the woman's eyes as she neared her. It wasn't until she came close that she could feel the rage. She turned her head and what she saw surprised her.

Before her was a pale skinned woman, maybe five four in height, her hair was bright red and curly over her face and shoulders, her lips that had always been painted with a heart shape were just painted red, a deeper red then she had ever worn before. The coldness in her eyes made one feel as if they were in the arctic, a woman so cold she could freeze a polar bear. She wore a dark red dress, or maybe it was the same color as her hair, one couldn't tell in such dark lighting, it was torn in places, and did little for the imagination. One pale leg was partially revealed by the torn cloth, there were blood stains and dirt in patches on the dress as well. "Hello… Awice."

She struggled more. "It's you…! Let me out of this!"

She laughed deeply, the insanity was evident as she walked over to her and produced a single blade from in between her breast. "I'll wet you owt when you're not breathing." She smiled and placed the blade to her neck, drawing a single line across it, as if marking it for future beheading.

Alice froze at the feel of the cold blade against her throat. She could feel her soft skin tear against the metal. She forced herself to stay calm as the blood began to come forth from the newly made slit. She closed her eyes tightly and fought back the whimper that trembled deep in her. She had to think of something, some way to get free. Thoughts of Tarrant came to mind and she could feel the tears forming, she wanted so badly to be with him now.

"Going to cry?" She mocked her. "Don't worry Awice, I have bigger plans for you. Now that I have you, I can wait for the stupid hatter to come save you. I'll capture him and make him watch as I cut you piece by piece. Wouldn't that be fun?" She laughed loudly, the laughter echoing in the dark cold room. "And once you're out of the picture for good, it'll be off with her head for my wittle sister. She thinks she can get everything she wants? Well she's wrong!"

"Y-You're right- you're absolutely right…._your highness._" There was only one thing Alice could do right now, she had to play along, if she didn't Iracabeth would off her sooner. The thought of agreeing with her made her feel sick to her stomach, but what choice did she have?

She turned to her. "You're agreeing? Hm I guess fear does make one smarter." She fell into another fit of laughter before she brought the blade to her lips and licked the blood off. "You know, I saw that man that has been claimed by Miwana. He's absolutely delicious. Perhaps when I kill her I'll make him my king." She giggled before skipping off, leaving Alice to bleed on the table she was tied to.

Alice could faintly hear the sounds of a child crying followed by Iracabeth humming happily, but her mind wasn't registering anything beyond her current situation. _I have to find a way out of this, I just have to. Oh Tarrant, I can only imagine how worried you are right now._

Tarrant was more than worried, he was a downright mess, and nothing could calm him down right now. He could almost feel Alice's fear and the god damned big head was behind it. He growled in frustration as he paced, listening to Blake's strategy.

"Right now, we have to track them down. They have to be some place away from Mamoreal but not too far. I don't see that woman actually going too far from the source of her anger, like she's torturing herself with it, fueling her rage to do more inhumane things." He crossed his arms. "Judging by the tracks I managed to find in the grass, she dragged Alice out of the castle through the maze, using the bushes to cover her movements." He turned his attention to Bayard. "This is a part of Alice's dress, can you track them?"

Bayard leaned forward to the cloth in Blake's hand and breathed it deeply. He leaned away and nodded. "Yes, I can track it."

"Come on then, we have no time to waste."

Bayard took off in a run after sniffing out the scent, Blake and Tarrant followed close behind him, determined to find Alice at any means necessary. They only hoped it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Another cliffy :D but hey, it's another chapter, two in one week HUZZAH! I wonder what's gonna happen next, and where is that crying coming from? I hope it doesn't turn out to be a pipe bomb(cookies to anyone who gets it) or another victim somewhere…


	15. Beast

**Magnificently Mad**

**Heavens Evangel**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Alice x Hatter/Tarrant, Mirana/OC**

**Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me, only OC's do**

**AN: I must warn you now, there is blood mentioned in this chapter, and you will definitely hate the red queen much more after this one. **

* * *

"_Right now, we have to track them down. They have to be some place away from Mamoreal but not too far. I don't see that woman actually going too far from the source of her anger, like she's torturing herself with it, fueling her rage to do more inhumane things." He crossed his arms. "Judging by the tracks I managed to find in the grass, she dragged Alice out of the castle through the maze, using the bushes to cover her movements." He turned his attention to Bayard. "This is a part of Alice's dress, can you track them?"_

_Bayard leaned forward to the cloth in Blake's hand and breathed it deeply. He leaned away and nodded. "Yes, I can track it."_

"_Come on then, we have no time to waste." _

_Bayard took off in a run after sniffing out the scent, Blake and Tarrant followed close behind him, determined to find Alice at any means necessary. They only hoped it wouldn't be too late._

* * *

**Chapter 15: Beast**

Iracabeth had returned to Alice and watched her. "So what shall we play first hmm?"

A young child trailed in behind her, maybe two or so in age maybe even three. The skin was pale with hair as black as sin; a bold streak of magenta ran through it in the front, the eyes were a clear blue. It was hard to tell if the child was male of female because it was just too young and the hair was too long to make a line between genders. Alice stared at the child; the dress was red and black, but soiled in places with dirt. At first Alice began to believe that the child was an outcast that was following Iracabeth because it had nowhere else to go, but there was a slight resemblance between the two. Alice felt her stomach do flips. This child was Iracabeth's, which could only mean that the father was the knave. Speaking of the knave, he was not to be seen. _Did she… kill him?_

Iracabeth looked at Alice and noticed where she was looking at. A smirked formed. "Are you surprised Awice?" She drawled on in a mocking voice. "How wude of me. Show your manners child." But then again, this was the Red Queen, she had no manners.

The child looked towards its mother, and then at Alice, it bowed, and hugged the ragged handmade stuffed rabbit closer, looking all the like an adorable shy child who just didn't know how to really act around new people.

"Charming child…" Alice managed to say, she wasn't sarcastic, if she could get away from Iracabeth, maybe she could take the child away from the mother and show it a better life. But really, even if Iracabeth was a horrible person to others, Alice wondered if she was ever horrible to this child. She seemed attentive enough. Alice watched how Iracabeth kept her gaze on the child, almost pleased. She shook her head. No sense in separating mother and child, but this mother was a lunatic; it would be a shame for the child to grow up in that, it could perhaps rub off. Alice was tempted to ask what gender it was but the consequences of the inquiry were high, even if the curiosity nipped at her to ask.

Iracabeth turned towards the child. "Violet-flower, mummy's going to play with the guest for awhile, go do your chores or face the consequences later."

The child looked up; there was a slight fear in those eyes. "Y…yes mummy." The child looked towards Alice before running off, not without tripping first. But it hurriedly lifted itself off the ground, as if afraid of the wrath that would incur if any more time was wasted.

In the dim light, Alice could hardly see the marks that marred the skin of that poor child, but judging by the way it acted at Iracabeth's threat, told Alice that this child was just as much a prisoner here as she was now. Once the child was gone, Iracabeth was hovering over her with a smirk.

"Now where were we?" She produced the same knife she had used to cut Alice's throat earlier. "Oh right, I was going to make you even more pretty~" She sang out happily before pressing the knife against Alice's cheek, her blood was still on it, dried, but there only to be joined by fresher blood as the knife cut sharply into the soft skin and made a long line that trailed red with drops of ruby forming before streaking across skin to form roads through the white.

Alice locked her jaw to stop herself from giving Iracabeth the satisfaction of hearing her cry in pain. Alice could see the intent in Iracabeth's eyes, she wanted her to suffer, wanted her to be tortured, not a simple removal of her head like all her other victims, perhaps she should consider herself special. Alice felt the curiosity well up in her again. "Who is the child's father?" She asked dryly, all moisture in her mouth had gone.

Iracabeth stopped mid cut and leaned up a bit from her hunched over position over her. "The Knave." She said simply, her eyes had narrowed as if she were remembering something unpleasant.

"A…And where is the Knave?"

"Dead- where else?"

"…" Alice wondered if she really wanted to know more but, her curiosity would always be her undoing in the end. "How?"

"I killed him… he was no longer useful to me."

Alice could tell that wasn't the entire truth, Iracabeth had killed her husband so she could freely be with the knave, but now she had killed him too. Really it had only been a matter of time, he did try to kill her when they were bound together, said to be bound for all of eternity in their misery. Alice knew that day that one would kill the other. But there was something in those eyes that made her wonder what had happened between the two.

"Well enough questions." She cut along the other side of Alice's face gingerly now, before moving and slicing the sharp blade into Alice's left arm which she was currently hovering over. She cut deep, and the skin broke away easily. The blood quickly began to seep out, almost gushed from her arm as Alice screamed out at the pain, unable to keep it in. Iracabeth smirked above her, satisfaction written all over her face as she made a move for the other.

Fortunately there was a crash that stopped Iracabeth from continuing on, following the noise had been a yelp.

Iracabeth looked annoyed. "Well, I'll have to save your punishment for later." She walked off.

Alice prayed that Iracabeth would not do something like this to that poor child for a silly mistake.

While the Queen was doing her deeds to Alice, Bayard came to a stop and sniffed around, the trail had ended, just two miles away from the castle of her fair highness the White Queen. "I can't smell her anymore." He lamented, looking frustrated with himself. The area was filled with grass and trees. In some places some trees had been pushed over by some force, but it was hard to tell what could have done it, perhaps the bandersnatch at one time?

Tarrant kept his mouth tightlipped, the anger seeped into his eyes as they began to shine a brilliant red. He wasn't angry at Bayard, no not at all, he had gotten them out this far. He was angry at himself, he should have noted Alice's uneasiness and said that he would escort her to Mirana's chambers. She would be here now, with him, safe. That was what husbands were supposed to do, keep their wives safe. It made him sick to his stomach that he had not been able to do that, the very day before their wedding no less.

Blake peeked back and sighed. "Tarrant, you must keep a cool head, I need you to be focused. If you're not it could mean Alice's life. Now the trail has stopped in this spot, there must be something hidden here, they both couldn't have just disappeared."

Tarrant looked up, the anger receding, Blake was right, this was no time to be angry or sulk about what he did wrong. He had to right it. He was glad that Alice had made such a wonderful friend while in Aboveland, especially one who could be as trustworthy and brave as Blake Adler. The boy hadn't hesitated one bit when Tarrant had called upon him, and he was grateful. Together they checked the area, Bayard still trying to scent for Alice. They were very much into it, unaware of the small child that was struggling with a large bucket of water, coming into the area.

Blake had noticed the strange child first and peeked over. He watched as the child put the bucket down near a tree. Apparently, the child had not noticed the three nearby as it jumped up several times before managing to grasp a branch. With the child's weight, the branch sunk and clicked into place, the grass shifted nearby the reveal a passageway underground.

The sound brought Tarrant out of his mad trance of looking for hidden passageways. He glanced over and then back to his two companions. It wasn't until the sound of a cry came to his ears did he finally place that this was what they were looking for. The three made a mad dash for it, and managed to get in before it closed up. Tarrant was about to open his mouth when Blake motioned to him to be quiet. There were many corridors, and since they were underground, there was no doubt that sound could travel easily and echo off the dirt walls.

The child felt something odd, heard a shifting of movement and stopped in its tracks. Setting the bucket down the three year old turned around and saw the two men and the dog. Blake came in quick to silence the child, but the result was the bucket toppling over and the child yelping in fear. Upon his inspection, Blake could see the markings and bruises all over the patches of skin that did show on the child, perhaps a victim of this vile queen. If this woman could be so cruel to an innocent child, there was no doubt in his mind that Alice was indeed in danger.

Tarrant went quickly and scanned the child. There was something familiar in those eyes, the eyes of an old friend who became power hungry, drunk with the lust for it. But these eyes before him were of a child who was scared of the strange people that were before her. "We'll let you go if you don't make any noises, deal?"

The child nodded hurriedly, mouth still held closed by Blake's larger one. Blake slowly slid his hand away and the child looked grateful.

"Who are you?" Blake asked from behind, he hoped that the noise they caused had not sounded loud enough to alert the queen to their presence.

"Ianthe…" the child said softly.

"Are you a prisoner here?"

The child shook its head.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I live here with my mummy." The child said simply, causing both men and dog to pass each other strange looks.

"Your mummy?"

"Mmhm." It looked back to the bucket and paled. "I'll have to go back up and get more water… if I don't do chores she'll punish me."

Blake grit his teeth, the nerve of that woman, to force this child to believe that she was its parent and then force it to do labor. "You have no need to worry about that now. We're here to save a friend; we'll save you from this too."

The blue eyes lit up in hopefulness. "Really?"

Bayard leaned close to the child and took in the scent. "This pup is female." He nuzzled her. "No need to worry, you can stay here with me."

Both Tarrant and Blake looked at each other, silently admitting that neither of them could tell the gender. Tarrant shook it off. "Well, we'll be off. You two stay here then alright?" He stood up fully, as did Blake and the two started off, headed deeper into the dragon's mouth.

Ianthe looked at Bayard and sat beside him. She looked up at him and slowly, cautiously reached out to pet him. "What's your name?" she lisped slightly because of a missing tooth.

Bayard nuzzled her. "I am called Bayard little miss. You have no need to fear, I will protect you." He sat on the ground looking very much like the proud dog he was, but even as a prideful dog, he still enjoyed the gentle affections of the humans around him.

Tarrant and Blake made their way through the corridors and stopped, hearing footsteps, before it was accompanied by a voice. "Violet-Flower," She sang out, "how many times have I told you not to make noises? Mummy hates noises."

It was then, turning the corner into the corridor that they were in, that Tarrant saw the face of the woman that had caused him and many others much grief.

Blake's eyes narrowed as she turned and looked dead at them.

"Ah, it's about time you showed _Hatter_. I was wondering could you make me a pretty hat, one made of Awice's entrails that I've so happily dug out of her?" she taunted him, of course she hadn't done it, but she knew that in order to disorient him, she would have to make him angry.

Tarrant was blinded by rage then. The bloody wench should have died on the frabjous day. And Mirana had been too kind to her wicked sister. Even if her looks had changed she was still the bitch that killed his whole clan, and the families of many others in Underland, now was the time for him to punish her for all her deeds. His eyes shown red, the area blackened. He looked towards Blake for a second. "Find Alice, free her, I'll deal with her."

"Ohh one on one! How wonderful! I've been meaning to ask you, how is your clan? Oh right! How silly of me, they're all six feet under aren't they?"

Tarrant was seeing stars through his rage filled eyes. That was the last straw. He removed his sword from its sheath at his side.

Blake moved around them, to the way Iracabeth had just come. "Tarrant keep your head cool! Do not allow her to taunt you, you will lose that way!" He yelled before running down the corridor. He yelled for Alice as he did so. As he ran to save Alice, Tarrant was battling the wench before him.

Tarrant's eyes were ablaze with rage as they fought, the red queen was actually putting up a good fight. The woman who caused everyone so much pain in the past had been a damned cowered and hid behind the knave while he did all his dirty work. But now it seems she gained her own muchness over the last four years.

"You're a small fry. I will destroy you and your precious Awice and Miwana too! I will take what's hers and make it mine, just wike she did to me!" She yelled out as she slashed at Tarrant with her already blood stained knife. She managed to cut his face, but not anywhere else, he was far too fast. Iracabeth had not counted on his anger giving him a boost to his abilities. Nor could she have ever imagined that Tarrant would be as ruthless as he was being. He didn't care if she was female or male. Right now she was just his enemy, a figure standing in his way to what he wanted. Tarrant continuously went for her neck with his sword. When he came at her in a bold move to grab her neck, she stabbed at him, only to hear a clink. She looked down, distracted and saw the tip of her blade had broken inside his jacket.

While she was distracted, Tarrant stabbed her with his sword. He managed to stab her in the side. He made sure to twist it before pulling it out, pushing her away in the process.

She gaped, her eyes wide as she fell to the floor, clutching at her side.

He got to her quickly and stabbed deep into her abdomen for added measure.

She hissed as the blade went through her. She turned her gaze to him and glared. "You'll never find her. She probably bled out by now." She spat out at him menacingly.

He removed the sword and kicked in the face, sending her sliding backwards into a dirt wall. The movement caused the dirt to come free and bury her in it.

Blake made his way through the corridors, calling out Alice's name. Eventually he heard her weakly reply. "I'm coming Alice, hold on." He yelled out to her. What he was met with made him pale. Alice tied with her face bleeding, her arms and legs purpling around where she was tied way too tightly. There was a pool of blood on the floor as he rushed to her. He looked her over and quickly ripped his shirt to tie up her gashed arm to stop it from bleeding anymore then it had already. Once she was covered he reached and cut the ties carefully before slipping his arms under her and lifting her into his embrace. "It's going to be ok Alice."

Alice was going in and out of consciousness. The blood that had seeped out had drained her of energy. She was hanging on as much as she could, Tarrant the only thing on her mind as her eyes fluttered open and closed.

Blake rushed through the corridors as if the devil were on his heels. He found Tarrant and noticed the mound of dirt. "She doesn't have much time. She needs to get help now."

Tarrant looked over. The redness faded from his eyes when he saw her, the gravity of the situation hit him hard as he stared down at what Alice had become in the few hours that she had been taken away from him. He took her from him and cradled his weak love in his arms. "No time to waste then." Without another word he ran off, down the corridors and passed the two near the entrance.

Ianthe blinked when she saw the two men, one carrying the woman that her mother had been holding captive. She looked down to Bayard and almost expected to hear her mother yelling for her, when the sound did not come she looked rather hopeful.

Bayard stood and nudged her for attention. "Come pup."

She stood up and peeked back behind her, listening for any sound her mother might make for her to go rushing to her.

Blake came to her side. "Now miss, there is no need to worry about that woman hurting you ever again. Let's go now." He offered her his hand with a soft smile.

Ianthe looked at his hand in curiosity before taking it.

He smiled down at her before leading her out of the underground home she had known for so long, Bayard following closely behind.

The poor girl continued to look back until the passageway closed shut. She couldn't help but feel like this still wasn't over, a part of her feared that her freedom was just another dream.

Blake turned towards her and lifted her into his arms. "Come, I'll carry you. Close your eyes, you'll feel better." He smiled at the little girl he held.

She rested her head gently against his shoulder and allowed her eyes to close briefly, but she still listened. The sound of birds chirping happily and other animal noises had served to comfort her, yet unnerve her all at the same time. She would always feel that worry in her heart, that the woman she called mother would take her away from such nice people and treat her like a servant. The further away they got from the hideout the calmer she felt until she was lulled asleep by the warmth of the man holding her in his strong embrace.

Tarrant stared down at Alice and hoped that Mirana could do something for her. If he lost her too, he wouldn't be able to continue on, she was the only thing that kept him from ending it all. "Alice… my brave Alice full of so much… muchness. I need you, much more then you could ever imagine. Please, stay with me, I couldn't bare it if I lost you too."

* * *

AN: Will Alice survive? Hmm I dunno, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter :D


	16. Out of Body

**Chapter 16: Out of Body**

When Tarrant, accompanied by Blake, Bayard and Ianthe, returned to the castle, they found it in complete and total chaos. All its inhabitants were, simply put, in a panic. Apparently news about Alice's disappearance had traveled fast. With a frown Blake, still holding a sleeping Ianthe, whistled loudly to grab attention. "If someone would kindly inform the Queen that we have returned that would be wonderful."

Ianthe stirred slightly, but only to turn and snuggle further into Blake's warmth.

Alice was still passed out in Tarrant's arms. She showed no sign of waking any time soon.

Nivens came out from the crowd; the most panicked of them all and looked over the group. "She does not look well, I'll get the Queen." He scurried off.

Tarrant held her in his embrace. "My wonderful Alice, all will be well. I promise." _It has to be._

Blake let his jaw lock a little before looking to Ianthe, who he still held against him. "We should take Alice to a room, if the people see her like this it will cause more panic."

Tarrant gave a nod and began to walk towards his quarters where Alice often spent her time.

Blake watched him go with her before going off in his own direction. He would put Ianthe to sleep in his room and watch over her while waiting for news about Alice. It caused him to shiver to think that anyone would be that cruel to a child, let alone to another person.

In Tarrant's room, he would not part from Alice's side for a moment, his heart pounding in his chest as he held tight to her hand. He brought her weak, delicate hand to his cheek and sang softly to her in words of old, hoping to comfort her and bring her out of her current state.

Mirana came into the room and gasped when she saw the sight of Alice lying in that bed unconscious, her life all but gone from her. She rushed quickly over and assessed the damage done. "Heavens, Tarrant, tell me all that happened."

And so he did, he told her everything, from reaching the underground caverns, to his fight with her sister and to her demise, and finally to rushing Alice back to the palace, however, he forgot to mention the child they found there that day. Right now that was not important.

Mirana nodded, taking in every word and processing it slowly before quickly running to the door. She pulled it open and called upon the servants in the hallway. "I need you to get me several supplies, and quickly!" She went through a list in her head as she spoke them aloud to the maids in the castle. She waved them off before turning back into the room and getting quickly to work.

Tarrant hesitantly moved from Alice's side, allowing Mirana plenty of room and space to do her magic, as he pleaded to every existing divinity to allow Alice to live, to bring her back to him and into his arms where he could hold her close to him until she told him to stop.

It was hours, but it felt like days to Tarrant, when Mirana finally managed to get Alice in a stable enough condition. "Dear me..." She stood and went to Tarrant. She clasped her hands together as she looked up at him. "Alice is stable, but she needs much rest, a few weeks at best. She'll wake within the next hour I hope. In that event I would advise you to call a servant and have them bring her some food. We'll start her on a liquid diet until she has fully recovered. I'll get right on canceling the celebrations until further notice."

He nodded down to the woman as he glanced over to the other lying in bed, out of the woods but not entirely safe yet.

"Should anything change drastically please call me immediately. And Tarrant, please clean up. We wouldn't want Alice to spend her first moments awake arguing over the blood all over you now would we?"

"Of course not." In other situations he might have cracked a smile, but at this moment, it just did not feel appropriate to him. He sighed and grabbed Mirana's hands. "Thank you Mirana." He paused, "for everything. You should clean up as well."

She nodded. "It has been noted." She gave a soft smile before pulling her hands away and beginning to glide out of the room.

Tarrant turned his attention back to Alice before walking off to clean himself up.

As the time went on, Alice was having her own little adventure. An out of body experience rather. She knew this room, but didn't at the same time. She was confused by the ethereal glow the room had, like it was out of a dream. She floated on and explored the room. Inside the room was a rack covered in various rolls of fabrics, a desk that had several different head shapes and an old fashioned sewing machine. There were a few hats being worked on thrown around the room. She knew by the hats at once that she was in Tarrant's room. She looked around for her mad hatter and floated to the sound of soft sobbing. Her heart sank as she saw her lover hunched into himself, his clothes covered in blood. He was sobbing and mumbling incoherently to himself. The whole image itself broke her.

She had felt no other choice but to somehow get back into her body and return to her love. She wanted desperately to cling onto him and tell him she was there, to let him know that she loved him so much. She floated on back to her body. She leaned over it and wondered how she would re-enter. She put her hand on it and found it went through. After several attempts to jump in, she just couldn't. _Why… why can't I go back in? _There was definitely something blocking her, it took her several moments to notice the dark red aura over her body. She looked around to see where it was coming from to find it there a darkness in the corner in the room.

The darkness came at her once it had been noticed and grabbed her.

She struggled. _Ugh what? Who are you? Let me go! _She continued to struggle on, fighting for her freedom.

A face formed in the darkness to reveal Iracabeth. _You have been the vewy bane of my existence Awice. _Her eyes were blood red, full of nothing but malice._ You and that wonderful…_ She paused and shuddered before continuing,_ sister of mine Mirawna. Always getting in the way of my plans, never wetting me get my way! I'm the eldest I should have been Queen of Underland! Not that stupid wittle sister of mine and her tiny wittle head! Oh how I would have loved to see that tiny head roll across the ground!_ As she spoke, she shook Alice's soul violently back and forth, her anger quite visible as she ranted on and on about how things should have happened.

As Alice struggled to get free, Tarrant walked into the room, unable to see the fight going on between the spirits or the darkness that was in the room. His eyes had been too clouded by his tears as he found a seat by her side. He took her hand in his and kissed it softly. "You come back to me Alice you hear? I need you so much more than my words can say… and I have so many words in my vocabulary… words that in particular begin with S…. soulless, sorry, sinner… selfishness… suicide…." He stared at her hand before looking at her face. "If you die I won't survive this… I cannot lose anyone else. So much Alice, so many gone, being the last one. Alice… I waited so… so long for you. Then this happens, just after you come back. How is this fair? Hmm? HMM!" He screamed out in anguish as he stood and grabbed Alice by her shoulders, lifting her body up and ultimately out of the dark barrier. He stared at her, glared at her face in sad anger. "You get back here Alice! You come back right now!" He shouted loudly, practically screaming at her as he shook her lifeless body in a desperate reach for her to respond.

Once Tarrant had lifted her body out of the dark shield she felt her soul get pulled back to her body almost instantly, pulling her out of the miserable clutches of the Red Queen. She could feel Tarrant still shaking her, up until finally her eyes opened briefly. "T…." she struggled to say his name as he kept shaking her and yelling in anguish, unable to form more words, only grunts as the tears flowed from his eyes freely again. She grunted loudly in an attempt to get him to stop. Which after a few tries, managed to catch his attention.

Panicking, he quickly and gently laid her down. He stared down at her with wide eyes. "A … Alice? Is that truly you? Are you living?" He leaned down and checked to see if she was breathing properly. Once he was positive he stared back at her face. "Alice?"

"Tarrant…" She said softly as she reached up and rubbed his cheek softly. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Stupid girl… stupid… stupid…ugh but alive, stupid hard headed Alice." He sat down on the edge and pulled her up into a tight, warm hug, as if he had never held her in his arms before, or rather, like a man who had thought he would never hold her in his arms again for as long as he lived.

"T…Tarrant… as much as… as I enjoy you holding me… you're… squeezing me awfully tight." She managed to get out, as he squished her to him.

He shook his head and pulled away, setting her back on the bed. "Yes right, well, I'm sorry." He stared down at her and couldn't help but smile brightly. "Oh Mirana, I have to tell her. I won't be gone long." He quickly rushed along, leaving Alice on the bed.

She smiled a little as he left and heard him shouting out to the maids about the news. The whole thing caused such a ruckus and she could hear it all outside the bedroom door. She turned her head and saw the dark spot there, she shuddered knowing that Iracabeth was still there, probably staring right at her, cursing her and the day she came to Underland.

When Mirana entered the room to see Alice the dark spot fled and disappeared from sight. Mirana smiled brightly at her. "We're glad to have you back Alice."

"It's good to be back." She tried to sit up but found it hard to.

"No need to get up Alice, you have to recover." She smiled and sat on the edge, an ecstatic and fidgety Tarrant nearby as Mirana began her examination. "The minor cuts will heal easily. The deeper ones will take much time. Possibly two maybe three weeks give or take depending on you of course Alice." She continued her examination. "Other than that I think she'll be fine." She looked up at Tarrant. "Make sure she doesn't move too much, she's still sore. In a week she should be able to get up and around on her own, no heavy lifting. In the mean time, you'll have to guide Alice to her destinations."

Tarrant nodded, listening intently to Mirana. He would follow everything she said to a t, Alice would be under his strict and watchful care.

"A maid will be by later with her meal. Liquid diet for now until I can be absolutely sure she can handle solid foods." She stood and looked down to Alice with a smile. "You'll be back to your old self in no time. Rest well Alice." She nodded to her and glided away, leaving the two alone.

Once Mirana was gone, Tarrant sat by the bed and took her hand. "I was so worried about you Alice. I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner."

"It's not your fault Tarrant. She caught me by surprise. The most important part is that you got there when you did."

He nodded. "I might have never gotten to you if it weren't for Bayard and Blake. The two of them were a great help." He would have to do something special for the both of them in thanks, but right now, Alice was priority.

She gave him a weak smile. "Oh… and the little girl?"

"Little girl…?" He looked confused a bit before he started to stare off into space. "Oh right, Ianthe. She came back with us. She's with Blake right now. Poor girl won't let him go for a second."

Alice looked relieved. "Thank goodness. I'm so happy that she's safe. I'm sure Iracabeth abused her as well."

"I have no doubts on that Alice. But for now, you need your rest."

She nodded. "Alright, I'll rest but… lay with me?"

He nodded. "Of course." He pulled off his shoes and went into the bed with her, under the covers. He was careful not to hurt her in the state that she was in. He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her in his warm and strong embrace.

She allowed her eyes to close as she moved into the warm safe feeling he provided. It didn't take her long to fall asleep there.

Tarrant held her and cradled her as she slept.

* * *

AN: omg, I'm so sorry guys that it took so long to get this out. So much has been going on and I've recently graduated. Hopefully another chapter will come up soon now that I have a lot of time on my hands XD  
3 much love.


End file.
